Borrowed Hearts
by Renova26
Summary: Haley James and her son Jamie form a perfect little family. Nathan Scott needs a perfect little family to close a business deal. What happens when he rents them? Will this family find a way into his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 1: Their life

James knew what he wanted for Christmas. Ever since he was little, his wish had always been the same. Although his wish never came true, he was certain that this year it would. Santa would make sure of that. Jamie wanted something that every child had and he never knew. He wanted a dad.

When he was about four years, he had asked his mother why he was the only one who didn't have a dad. He remembered her answer clearly…

_She had pulled him on her lap and had looked at him with a glimpse of sadness in her eyes._ _Jamie was upset that he had saddened his mother because he hated to see her sad or hurt. But he was curious and she always knew everything. After all, his aunt Brooke called her Tutor Girl._

"_You do have a dad, sweetie. Just like any other daddy, he loves you very much. The only difference is that he can't stay with us. But he knows that you are taken care of and that you will become a fine and handsome man. And I know that wherever he is, he is thinking of you."_

"_You think so, momma?"_

"_I know so. Now why don't you go to your bed. But first brush your teeth, ok?"_

"_Ok, momma. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Jimmy-Jam."_

Ever since that conversation, he had hoped that Santa would bring him his daddy. He wanted someone with whom he could play with, someone who gave him advice or whom he could turn to when his mother was being unreasonable. This year, he would get what he wanted.

"Jamie, are you coming?"

He heard his mother calling from the kitchen. Today was thanksgiving and his whole family was gathered to celebrate this special occasion. His mother had organised the feast this year so she had had a lot of work.

"I am here. Can I help you, momma?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. You can bring the potatoes to the table, while I take the turkey out of the oven. And tell your grandfather to prepare to cut the turkey this year."

"Ok, momma."

"Thanks, buddy."

As they were saying grace, Jamie looked at his family. His grandparents were there, as were his uncle and aunts. His nephews and nieces were sitting next to them, trying very hard to concentrate on the prayer instead of the food in front of them. Then there was his godmother. For many people Brooke Davis seemed an odd choice but she did a terrific job in taking care of him. He couldn't have chosen a better godmother himself. At last, he looked at his mother. From all the people in the room, he loved her the most. She was the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world and the most caring person he had ever met. He knew that he could always count on her, no matter what. There was only one thing missing in his perfect family. But he knew that it wouldn't be for much longer. Soon, his family would be complete.

* * *

Haley James smiled at all the noise everyone was making. Normally her house was relatively quiet since she and Jamie were the only ones around. But with her family around, quietness was nowhere to be found. She secretly loved having them at her house. Besides, it was also good to see her son happy.

Her son. When she first found out about her pregnancy, she had freaked. She was only twenty years old when she had been faced with the problem of raising a child on her own. Brooke had been the one to ease her fears by telling her what a great mother she would become. She hadn't believed her until the moment he was born. When he was lying there so small and vulnerable, she made a promise to protect him from any hurt or danger.

When he was four years old, he had asked her about his dad. She had told him some sort of truth, careful not to break his heart. He was such a good-hearted boy and she didn't want to destroy the happiness and kindness he had in him. But that day, her biggest fear had come true. She had hurt her boy by not giving him a dad.

In the years that followed, she tried her best to be both a mother and a father for him but she knew that that wasn't enough. He needed his dad and it saddened her that she couldn't give that to him. This year, she would make sure that he would have the best Christmas ever to compensate the lack of a father.

"Are you alright, Tutor Mom? Everyone is having a good time and celebrating, except for you. What's wrong?"

Haley smiled at her best friend. Only Brooke could see in all the rumour that something was wrong with her. Brooke Davis definitely defined the meaning of a true best friend. She was glad to have her.

"I was just thinking about Jamie. He seems so happy when my dad and brothers are around. He needs someone who gives him the kind of love and support that I can't seem to give. He needs a dad. And that is something he can never get."

"Haley, you have to stop worrying so much. Jamie is a smart kid and he knows how much you love him and how much you want to give him everything that he needs. But even mothers have limits. You are already a great mother, Hales and your son realises that. So stop worrying and enjoy spending time with your family."

"Thanks, Brooke. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"That's what I am here for."

"But you are wrong. I do have limits but not when it concerns his father."

"This Christmas, I will make Jamie's wish come true. This years he will gets his dad."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure, Brooke. It is time that they finally get to know eachother."

Haley James had made her resolution. This year she would give her son everything he ever wished for. This year she would give him his father. The only problem was: where would she find him?

* * *

Sneak peak n

ext chapter: His life

_Thanksgiving. Nathan Scott loved this Thanksgiving. There was lot to be grateful for. Money, success, fame, power and the brunette that sat across him and who would become his dessert. Life was great_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 2: His life

Nathan Scott was celebrating Thanksgiving. He loved this Thanksgiving. After all, there was a lot to be grateful for. Money, success, fame, power and the brunette that sat across him and would become his dessert.

Ever since he was a teenager, he had known that he was popular with the female part of the population. He had never been short of attention and he had loved every minute of it. Once he grew older and more successful, woman had thrown themselves at his feet, eager to spend a night with Nathan Scott. He had taken advantage of it, meanwhile never forgetting his dream. He had wanted to become better and more successful than his father had ever been.

Dan Scott hadn't been a perfect father. He had humiliated his son whenever he had gotten the chance and he had told him that he would never be good enough. All his life, Nathan had felt like a disappointment and he had worked very hard to prove his father otherwise. However, no matter how hard he tried, it was never good enough.

Although he was now the proud owner of a successful company and a beautiful house, he still felt like he had to prove himself. Therefore, he had made the choice that he would never get involved with children. He was afraid that he would hurt them, just like his father had done. He couldn't do that to an innocent child, not when he knew the consequences.

Nathan was ripped out of his thoughts, when he saw his partner moving closer towards him. She was an attractive woman but he knew that she too would be a one-night-stand. He wasn't made for commitments and most girls realised that. He could only hope that she would know that too. He gave her one of his famous smiles, an invitation to spend the night with him. She picked it up and soon Nathan hadn't anymore time to think about anything at all…

* * *

The next morning, his staff was once again confronted with the usual scene. While Nathan was sipping of his coffee, his one-night-stand stormed out of his room and out of his life. These situations were familiar in the Scott household so none of his employees were surprised anymore.

While Nathan was getting ready for work, he thought about this morning. Apparently, she hadn't known anything about his rules and she had immediately made plans for their further relationship. He had told her that he wasn't ready for that kind of commitment and told her that he wouldn't be seeing her again. She had started to complain about the future of her and her son, and Nathan had been furious. He had demanded her to leave his house and to take care of her child. Children deserved as much.

Nathan was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice that he had almost reached his office. He was just about to park when another car blocked his way. He waited impatiently while she tried her best to start her car again. He noticed her cursing while she tried her best to let him pass. He looked at her once again before he dismissed the whole incident. It was just a continuation of his 'perfect morning'.

He saw Luke waiting for him when he reached his office. Lucas Scott was his half-brother and one of the most dedicating persons Nathan had ever met. Contrary to Nathan, Lucas had been raised by his mother and his uncle. When they had learned about eachothers existence, they had become brothers in every meaning of the word. Lucas had helped him to build his company and he had supported his brother in every decision that he had made.

"Luke, what are you doing here?"

"You know that I work here, don't you?"

"Haha, very funny."

Lucas smiled at his brother's tone. His brother was someone who took life very serious and he had known that as soon as he had met him. He could only hope that his seriousness would help him to close the deal with Senor Del Campo.

"I promised you that I would come along when you went to inspect the company. Afterwards, we could perhaps play a one on one game of basketball if you are up for it."

"I totally forgot about the inspection. How are the negotiations going?"

"Senor Del Campo is very enthusiastic. He promised to call us this afternoon."

While he and Lucas were walking through their company, Nathan could only hope that the negotiations with Senor Del Campo would end up well. If he could close this deal, he would be ensured of more success and money than his father could ever have dreamed of.

"Has he told you anything about his plans for the people who work here?"

"Only 20% of them will remain. Most of the production will be done in Mexico."

"Don't worry about them. Besides, you wanted to be better than Dan and this is the way to do it. You only have to focus on the numbers."

His father had also been the one who was always focussed on the numbers. People were just the way to gain more profit, nothing more and nothing less. Nevertheless, it didn't seem right to follow his father's footsteps. That was something that he would avoid at all costs. Still, the deal meant so much to him and he couldn't ruin it because of his sympathies for his employees.

Afterwards, he and Luke went to the gym. They both loved to play basketball and it was something they were good at. When they had discovered their mutual passion, they had tried to play as much as possible. They were just about to finish when Nathan's cell phone rang.

"Scott speaking. Ahh, Senor Del Campo. It is nice to hear from you."

The moment Nathan said that, Lucas pricked up his ears. He had had a talk with Senor Del Campo earlier and he might have said some things that his brother wouldn't like to hear. He hoped that he could interfere in time so that his brother wouldn't give away his lies.

"You are coming here? You don't have to stay in a hotel, sir. You are more than welcome to stay in my house… Meet my family? What…?"

That was the moment Lucas interfered. As soon as he had heard Nathan say the words family, he knew that he had to take over the conversation. While he was talking to Senor Del Campo, his brother wondered what it all had meant. As soon as Lucas would finish his conversation, he would ask for explanation.

"Listen, Nate. I know that you are probably confused but you have to understand…"

"Understand what? That I have a family I know nothing about?"

"Look, Del Campo is very old-fashioned. He only wants to do business with respectable man so I had to boost up your image a little bit."

"By giving me a family? Where are you going to find the Scott familia, anyway?"

"Let me handle everything. It will be fine."

Nathan wasn't so convinced. Only ten minutes ago, he had been a bachelor who went from one girl to another. Now he was a family man with wife and child. The only problem was: where would they going to find the perfect family?

_Sneak peak next chapter: Fusion_

"_What are we going to do, Lucas? Families don't walk into your home like that." Before he was even finished, a little boy stumbled into his house, __looking as surprised as he was._

__

**A/N: Thank you all for making this story your favourite, adding it to your alerts and giving your reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 3: Fusion

Ever since the beginning, Haley had known how difficult it was to combine both her work and her family. When she had been pregnant with Jamie, nobody had dared to take the risk and hire a pregnant woman. So when Scott Company had given her a job, she had been thrilled. She had told herself that she would show them that they made the right job.

But being a single parent also meant that she was the only responsible. So whenever her son was in trouble or felt sick, she was the one the school called. Her supervisor always looked annoyed when he gave her the phone but she couldn't help it. She tried her best to make up for the lost time but she always felt guilty.

Today had been another example of her constant struggle. When she had brought Jamie to school this morning, she had seen the mischief in his eyes. She had dismissed it as she was too busy hoping that her car would last until she had reached her work. When she got there, she had almost ruined her boss his car. At least, she thought it was her boss. She had never seen him before but there was nobody else who could have such an expensive car.

She had apologized for being late as soon as she had gone into her office. If her day wasn't bad enough, she had also received a call from her son's teacher informing her that he had taken his pet to school while he knew that his teacher hated animals. So she had picked him up, meanwhile giving him a lecture about scaring his teacher. Afterwards, Brooke had taken care of him while she had gone back to work.

In general, she had had an exhausting day and she was glad that she was driving home. Her son was telling her about the existence of angels and how they couldn't see them. Her anger had long disappeared and it was not long before they both were singing Christmas carols.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nathan didn't feel happy at all. Lucas had kept his promise and had arranged all. He had called an agency and they had sent two actors who were more than willing to play his family, as long as they were paid properly.

However, as soon as they practiced, Nathan knew that something was wrong. They seemed forced. Although he knew that they only pretended, he didn't want to have a wife and son who were so self-centred and greedy as they were. Senor Del Campo was expecting a warm and loving family, not the coldness that they now portrayed.

"I don't think I can do this, Luke. I mean, look at them."

Lucas knew what his little brother was talking about. They both seemed fake and disinterested and it wouldn't help Nathan's image at all if they would play his family. However, he didn't have another option on such short notice.

"I know, Nate. But they are our only option at the moment."

"I don't care whether they are our only option or not. I don't want them here."

"Fine. I will send them away and I will look for some others."

Nathan showed minor interest when his brother told the actors that he didn't need them anymore. He knew that Lucas had said that there would be others, what seemed like a hopeless mission. He could never find a good replacement on such short notice.

"Listen, man. Perhaps it is best if we say that my wife and son are spending the holidays abroad or something like that. Because I don't think that we can find a replacement anymore."

"No, it is fine. I have this under control, Nathan. I will find you the perfect family."

"How are you going to do that, Lucas? Families don't walk into your home like that."

Before he had even finished his sentence, a little boy stumbled into his house, the look of surprise mirroring his own.

* * *

Haley cursed for the second time that day. They had just finished singing "Winter Wonderland" when her son had told her to stop. He had mumbled something about a story and finding angels before he had disappeared in the direction of a nearby house. She ran after him, hoping that she would catch him before he disappeared into the nearby house. It didn't take her long to realise that it was already too late for that.

"Jamie, where are you? Come here. You can't just walk in here."

Nathan looked on in amazement as he saw the little boy entering his house, soon followed by his mother. While the boy looked around in amazement, his mother scolded him for entering a house without her permission. It was clear that she hadn't noticed them standing there; otherwise she would have said something. Even before he looked at Lucas, he knew that this was the kind of family they had talked about. He cleared his throat, in an obvious attempt of grabbing her attention.

"Oh, I am so sorry. He didn't realize… the door was open. I know that is no excuse so I apologize once again. We won't be bothering you again."

Haley hadn't felt more embarrassed. She was standing here in front of two gorgeous men, trying to make her son come along. While she went after her son, she couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. They were both looking strangely at her and her son and she could only imagine their shock once they had seen Jamie appearing out of nowhere.

"Now, wait a minute. Mr Scott and I want to discuss something first."

"Scott? As in Scott Company?"

"Yes, my brother is the owner of that company."

"You have got to be kidding me. From all the houses of the city, I end up in that of my boss."

"Excuse us?"

"I am Haley James, Mr. Scott. I work for you."

As soon as Lucas had seen them enter, he knew that he had seen a possible match. Now he knew for sure. This family seemed genuine and he could totally see his brother playing house with them. The only thing he had to do was to make sure that Miss. James was willing to play along.

"I am sorry. This won't happen again. Goodbye."

"No wait. Look at them, Nathan."

"They seem real and ordinary."

Haley didn't know if he had meant that as an offence or a compliment. Either way, they acted strange and she couldn't let them affect her child. Her son was only eight years old and although he was very bright for his age, he still needed to be protected. Their idea of renting a family didn't only seem ridiculous, it was also stupid.

"Now, my brother and I need to rent a family to help us to do business with somebody. It will only be for a couple of days and you will be getting $1000 afterwards."

"He is kidding, right?"

"I am afraid not."

Nathan knew that this whole idea seemed strange and absurd. He wasn't quite convinced himself but he knew that it was necessary in order to close the deal with Senor Del Campo. The only problem was how he would convince her of that necessity. It was clear on her next statement that she still thought they were joking.

"Oh, I get it. Your mother is coming to town."

"No. No, a very important business associate is flying in from Mexico.

"And what if you like us, Mr. Scott? Do you buy us then?" Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"This is very important business, Miss James."

"Besides, loyalty towards Scott Company is always rewarded." Lucas added.

"Gentlemen, my son and I are not for lease."

She was just about to leave them and their crazy ideas, when she heard the other man raise his payment with another $1000. Although she had told him that they were not for lease, she could certainly use the money. She could send Jamie to a better school with it and even search for a new home. As a mother she had learned to play it tough and she would use it against them.

"All we have to do is pretend to be a happy family?"

"Exactly."

"Do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Without a doubt."

"$3000."

"Out of the question." Lucas sternly said.

"I wish you luck.'"

"Okay. Deal." Nathan smiled, seeing how though this girl was playing.

"Not so fast, Mr. Scott. My son had to agree with this too."

Jamie who had heard his mother talk, knew exactly what she would ask from him. He knew that this was a better place to start searching for his father and he was therefore more than eager to expect the arrangement.

"Just do it, momma."

"I guess we have a deal."

While his brother took Haley and Jamie with him to discuss some further details, Nathan now fully realised the truth. From this moment on, he had a family. His own perfect family.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Angels_

"_There is your family I see". As soon as Nathan looked up, his breath stopped for a moment._

**A/N: second update in one day. I hope you all love it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 4: Angels

Jamie believed in angels. Yesterday, he had had a conversation with his aunt Brooke about their existence…

"_Do you think there are angels, __Aunt Brooke?"_

"_I sure do, buddy. I am sure that you have one too. Someone who takes care of you."_

"_How come I don't see them?"_

"_That's because they were their wings on the inside. Otherwise, there would be too many people asking them for favours and then they can't do the things they were meant to do."_

"_How do we know how to find them?"_

"_W__hen you hear music when there isn't any, you know that he is there."_

"_Do you think an angel can bring my daddy?"_

"_Maybe, he will. If he thinks that it is a good idea for both you and your daddy."_

_The moment Brooke had been gone; he had asked his angel to bring him his daddy so that they could all live together as one family. He had promised to be a good boy who would be worth the trouble._

After that conversation, his mother had picked him and she had driven them home. He had been happy that she wasn't angry anymore and he had told her all about his newfound truth. They had just finished singing "Winter Wonderland" when he suddenly had heard the sound of little bells. Remembering the talk he had with his godmother, he had sprung out of the car and he had stepped in the nearby house. There, he had seen the two men and he had been certain that they would help him find his daddy. So when they had suggested that he and his mother would stay, he had eagerly accepted. After all, there was no better place to start the search for his father.

* * *

When Haley arrived at the mansion, she couldn't help but feel worried. She had seen the eagerness of her son and she was worried that he would be affected by this whole ordeal. She knew that he wanted a perfect family for Christmas but this was only pretending. She had to make sure that he knew that too.

"Jamie, you know how momma always tells you stories?"

"I love it when you tell me stories, momma."

"This is a bit like that. We have to help momma's boss by playing his family. We have to pretend for a little while. Are you ok with that?"

"I will help him the best I can. I promise.

"I know you will, sweetie."

* * *

Nathan was discussing the coming events with Lucas, when he heard the commotion at the door. His family had arrived and he smiled uncomfortable at the sight in front of them. He saw them looking expectantly at him and he knew that he would have to do something.

"You all know what you have to do?"

"You can count on us, Mr. Scott."

He felt like she was mocking him and he tried to avoid her gaze. He was just about to ask his stylist what they could do to make them look more sophisticated, when he heard her speak.

"May I suggest something?"

"Go ahead."

"You have a lovely house, Mr. Scott. The only problem is that nobody would believe that this is the home of a family. Maybe we can make some minor improvements to make it seem more inviting."

Lucas loved where this girl was getting at. He had always found his brother's house rather cool and unwelcome. It missed a personal touch and seeing the looks on her face, Miss James clearly knew how to ad one. He listened with interest as she talked about fireplaces, toys, ornament and Christmas trees. The changes she proposed would turn the house into a warm and welcome home.

Nathan was not so enthusiastic. He had to set his teeth when he heard about all her ideas. The next hour, he argued with her about almost everything. He lost every battle, from Christmas decoration to garlands, since she made a firm stand and since she had the support of his brother. He looked on in horror as he saw all the toys, family photos and ornaments spread around his house. The one thing he was scared the most of had happened. He had become a family man. May God help him.

Haley was happy with all the changes she had made. She hadn't much money to decorate her own house and she was glad that she had been given the chance to do everything she wanted this time. Holidays always made her cheerful and she had wanted to reflect that. She was proud to see that it had worked.

She hadn't had much time to enjoy her work since she was dragged away for a full makeover. Although she had insisted that it wasn't necessary, nobody had listened to her. Before she could even form a protest, they had started working on her hair, make-up and clothes. In the meantime, Lucas bombarded her and Jamie with questions about their family life. It was important that they got their facts straight, especially when they wanted to convince Senor Del Campo that they lived happily ever after.

Nathan had just finished informing his staff, when he heard Lucas shouting that Senor Del Campo had arrived. His butler was about to open the door when his brother suddenly remembered his wedding ring. He quickly put it on, ready to welcome his guest into his home.

"Senor Del Campo, welcome into the home of the Scott family."

"Senor Del Campo, finally we meet."

"It is an honour, Senor Scott. Thank you for inviting me to spend those days in your house."

"It is our pleasure."

"There is your family, I see."

At once, all three men looked up. As soon as Nathan saw them, his breath stopped for a moment. He was impressed. When he had asked his stylist to make them more sophisticated, he hadn't expected them to become like this. Standing there on the top of the stairs, they looked like a vision.

Haley felt uncomfortable seeing all men stare at them. She had been shocked when she had seen the changes in her. Her hair was now dyed in a warm colour brown and cut short. Although she had been hesitant at first seeing her haircut, she was pleased with the result. They had also put on some make-up and they had given her the most gorgeous dress ever. It was made of a deep red colour, with dark red at the top and flamed red for the skirt.

She had loved every minute of her makeover. She hadn't had the time normally to pamper herself so to her it had felt like a real treat. She had been thrilled when she had seen the beautiful woman they had made of her. And based on their reactions, she knew that the men downstairs felt the same. She hesitated slightly before she took her son's hand and descended the stairs.

"Senor Del Campo, I am Haley Scott. It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"No, the pleasure is all mine, senora Scott."

"And this is my… our son Jamie."

"Agradable encontrarle, senor."

"Hablar Espanol? Do you speak Spanish?"

"No, momma has taught me that."

Jamie was happy to see the grown-ups laugh. He was glad that he had said the sentence without making any mistakes. Moreover, he was glad to finally meet Mr. Del Campo. He had the feeling that this man was his angel and with him being here, everything would be allright.

"What a precocious child. You are a very lucky man to have such a wonderful wife and son, Mr. Scott. You must be very happy."

"Indeed, I am."

Nathan was glad that Senor Del Campo seemed to believe their story. He knew that he had to thank his 'wife and son' for that. Haley and James seemed to have it all under control and they acted very graciously. As he followed him in the living room, he could only hope that it would all end up well.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Dinner conversations and bedroom problems_

"_Where do you suggest I sleep, Miss James?"_

**A/N: I am glad that a lot of you seem to enjoy this story. ****Many of you have asked me about Jamie's father but I can't give it away just yet. Everything will be explained later in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again, thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner conversations and bedroom problems

Nathan smiled at how well everything was going. They were currently sitting at the dinning table and it was all running smoothly. He and Lucas had been pleasantly surprised to see the interaction between Senor Del Campo and his family. It was clear that the older man was charmed by the presence of his wife and son. He couldn't blame him. Miss James looked magnificent and Jamie was a bright and thoughtful child. They both acted like they had been his family since the start and he couldn't have been more thankful for that.

"So, how long have you been married?'

"8 years."

"12 years."

Nathan immediately tried to cover up his mistake. Although his brother had told him some facts before Senor Del Campo had arrived, he hadn't exactly remembered them like he should have. Seeing the look of disapproval on his brother's face and the confusion of his guest, he immediately set things straight.

"Indeed, it has only been eight years. Time flies by when you are having fun."

"With such a beautiful woman as you have, I can understand. I hope you don't mind me asking this but where did you two meet?"

Haley had been impressed with the way her boss had handled his mistake and she could only hope that he had another solution for this problem. They had never discussed the importance of the first meeting and now it was too late. She saw Nathan struggle to find words and she became as curious as Senor Del Campo to hear his answer.

"Now dear, why don't you tell that story?"

"No, you can do it so much better."

He knew that he was in trouble when he heard her say that. He had never been much of a romanticist and now she gave him the responsibility to make up a love story that had formed the beginning of their relationship. He was still thinking about what to say, when he suddenly heard Jamie speak.

"An angel brought them together."

"An angel?" All three men looked at him in surprise.

Jamie had interrupted their conversation when he had heard Senor Del Campo's question. His mother had once told him about how she had met his daddy and he had loved that story so much that it was forever imprinted in his mind.

"_A long time ago, an angel told my mother that she would meet her true love that day. Momma didn't believe him since she didn't __thought angels existed. However, when she went out that day, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She knew that it couldn't be her boyfriend and there was only one other choice: true love. The moment she turned around, she saw a handsome man standing there. They fell in love, got married and got me. We now live all happily ever after in this house."_

Haley smiled down at her son. She had given him the more romantic version but it had happened more or less like that. Eight years ago, she had waited for her boyfriend when suddenly a handsome man had turned up. They had started talking and it had soon developed in something more. Nine months later, her son was born. Although she had never seen him again, she would always be grateful that he had given her this precious child.

"What a romantic story. Did it really happen like that?"

"Absolutely."

Nathan had been surprised when he had heard the story but it was one of the most romantic stories he had ever heard. Seeing the look on Miss James' face, he knew that she had met Jamie's father like that. The story had touched a sensitive chord and he felt jealous that he had never experienced such a life-changing moment. Therefore, he had been eager to agree with James his statement.

"I can tell you another story if you want. Can I, momma?"

"No sweetie, I think it is time that you say goodnight."

She chuckled as she saw her son pouting. He loved being in the centre of attention, although she tried her best to keep him as down-to-earth as possible. She waited patiently while he said goodbye to Senor Del Campo and the Scott brothers. It was amusing to see her boss acting all uncomfortable because of a simple good night kiss. She wished them a good night before she took her son's hand and once again went upstairs.

* * *

Half an hour later, Nathan came upstairs. They had talked a bit more about their business affaires before they had decided to cut the night short. Lucas had just left and Senor Del Campo was apparently browsing through his library.

"An amazing library you have here, Mr. Scott."

"Thank you. Feel free to take one up to your room."

"I want to thank you and your family for a most loveable evening."

"It was our pleasure."

Just as Senor Del Campo studied another book, he heard Haley say goodnight. It would look strange if his guest saw her enter another room so he rushed upstairs, eager to catch Haley before she went into her own room. He was just in time and gently leaded her into his room, meanwhile wishing Del Campo a good night's sleep. He sighed in relief as soon as he had closed the door behind him.

"That was really smooth. I bet he hasn't noticed a single thing."

The moment he smiled, Haley felt like she was frozen on the spot. The entire evening, she had studied his handsome features. It wasn't that hard to do since he was seated in front of her. She had found him attractive, handsome and even kind. But she hadn't found him sexy. Until now. As soon as she had seen that smile, lust had rushed through her veins. She hoped that she could return to her room where she would have the time to think her feelings through.

"Can I go to my room now?"

Nathan could only nod. He was confused because of his sudden feelings. Only a minute ago, they had stood very close to one another and he had started to notice several things. How beautiful she really was, even without all the make-up. How her eyes seemed to sparkle and how she seemed so strong and independent. Therefore, he had been glad when she had suggested going back to her room. He didn't know what he should do about those feelings.

"He is still there."

Nathan cursed as he once again looked out of his bedroom door. His guest was sitting rather comfortably in one of his lounge chairs and it didn't seem like he would leave soon. That meant that there was only one thing they could do.

'You have to sleep here."

"What?"

"It seems like he is going to stay there for quite some time. You can have the bed while I sleep on the couch.

"Mr. Scott, I can't do that."

"Suit yourself but the bed is really more comfortable."

"No, I am talking about sleeping here with you. I am a single mom of a very vulnerable son; I don't want him seeing me here while you are sleeping here too."

Nathan once again cursed. The one time he followed his brother's suggestion, it only led him into more problems than he could ever imagine. Although he respected Miss James for her devotion to her child, he had some more problems with her sleeping arrangements.

"Where do you suggest I sleep, Miss James?"

"In there?"

"My dressing room? Fine. Can I at least have my pillow while I am out there?"

Haley smiled at his obvious distress. It was clear that nobody had ever denied him the access to his own bed and now that it happened, he seemed clearly pissed. She threw him a pillow out of the pile, only to see that he took another one. She was about to go in the bad room when she heard him say:

"Oh no, I know women. It can take hours before you are done. I will go first."

"Fine by me. Can I at least have something to sleep in? All my stuff is next doors."

Moments later, they were both trying to make themselves as comfortable as possible. Haley clad in his boxers and shirt had just found the right spot to sleep, when she heard him curse. She felt pity because she knew that he would probably be very uncomfortable.

"Everything alright, there?"

"Just, splendid."

Nathan was being sarcastic. He was lying there in his own dressing room, with only a pillow and a short coat to cover him while she was lying cosy in his bed. Hearing her voice, he once again thought about their 'moment' a while ago. It still upset him that she had such a strong effect on him. He heard her say goodnight and only mumbled something in return. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't spend much attention to her.

Meanwhile, Haley was having the same problems. Lying in his bed didn't make it easier to forget about her previous desires. She had also felt like it had happened before, although that was impossible. She tossed and turned further; hoping that tomorrow would come along soon. Than this charade would end and she could return to normal. Because she was now far from it.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Family time_

_The next days were filled with laughter and happiness. It was hard for Nathan to remember that it was only pretence and he caught himself wondering what could be._

**A/N: Your reviews make my day and help me through the hectic college life! Thanks xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:Borrowed hearts**

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 6: Family time

Nathan stood up rather quickly the following morning. Although he had slept terribly, he comforted himself with the idea that this was just temporary. One more night and he would have his own bed back. He greeted his staff, before he went to grab his breakfast. He was just about to start when Jamie suddenly appeared. He had always avoided being around children but that seemed now out of the question. He looked on in amazement as he saw him greeting his staff, as if he had known them his whole life.

"Good morning, Nathan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I have."

Although Nathan had promised that he would always tell the truth, he couldn't do that this time. Jamie still seemed to have so much enthusiasm and faith, and he didn't want to be the one to destroy that. His amazement only grew when he looked a little closer to the boy. His actions mimicked his own and he didn't even realize it.

"So tell me, why do we have to pretend to be your family? Don't you have one of your own?"

Jamie had wanted to ask that question since he had seen Nathan. It was difficult to understand that there were people who didn't have a family. He couldn't imagine a life without his mother, aunts and uncles, grandparents and friends. He was more than willing to share them with Nathan, if he felt lonely.

"We have to pretend to be family because Senor Del Campo wants us to be. As for my own family, I only have Lucas as my brother."

"Don't you ever feel lonely?"

Nathan had never spent much thought about it. He had always assumed that he was better of without a family. However, it was a very solitude kind of lifestyle. It seemed strange, but in that moment, Nathan felt like the child knew him. Therefore, he told him the truth.

"I guess I do."

"Can I tell you a secret? I too feel sometimes lonely. I have a great family and I am happy to have them but I sometimes wish that I could know my dad. Although my momma assures me that he loves me, I wish that he could tell that himself."

Nathan didn't quite know how to react on such an honest statement. He knew how it felt when you wanted to be loved and he wished he could spare the boy from all the hurt and pain. He was spared from an answer as he heard Haley come in. He exchanged a look with Jamie, silently promising him that he wouldn't tell his mother about their conversation.

"Good morning, Jimmy-Jam. Good morning, Mr. Scott. Did you both sleep well?"

"Good morning, momma."

She had seen the exchange of glances between her son and her boss, but she wasn't worried. She decided to let it slip, meanwhile suppressing a smile when she saw her boss' sleepy look. When her son was telling her all about his prospects for the day, Senor Del Campo came in. Their breakfast was spent in relative happiness and it surprised them all when they announced that they had to go to the office.

* * *

While Nathan showed Senor Del Campo around, she and Jamie spent their time relaxing. She hadn't normally so much time for her son, so she enjoyed every minute of it. They played in the snow, made smores above the fire and watched Christmas movies. The moment they started singing "Jingle Bells", Nathan and Senor Del Campo came home.

"I have to say that I am impressed, Senor Scott. From what I saw, I can tell that you have a successful company and a most charming family. It warms my heart to see how you combine the both of them in such a wonderful way. I can leave tomorrow with a clear conscience."

Although Nathan was happy to hear that, he also felt sad. He had known that they had only pretended to be a family but the last days had been filled with laughter and happiness. It had made him wonder about what could have been. He didn't like the direction his thoughts were going in and he tried his best to focus on the present.

Senor Del Campo cooked for them, which they had been very grateful for. Afterwards, they had played games and told eachother stories. The evening had been so pleasant that it was soon time to say goodnight. Nathan once again led Haley up to his room, ready for another night of sleeping in his dressing room. He knew that it would be the last time but it didn't give him the satisfaction he had expected to feel.

"I want to thank you, Haley. I know that it wasn't easy for the both of you to pretend but you have helped me more than you could ever know."

"I am happy that it gave me a way to spend more time with my son. Besides, Senor Del Campo is a wonderful man and it was nice to meet him."

Haley meant every word she said. She found his guest a most charming person and she was happy that she had been given the chance to spend some time with her son. Although she hadn't told him that, she was also happy that she had gotten to know him. He was a charming person and she knew that he would once make somebody very happy.

* * *

Haley once again woke up alone. Nathan had already left, probably to drive Senor Del Campo towards the airport. She stood up, knowing that there was no reason left to stay here. She demanded a reluctant Jamie to pack his things and they were soon bringing their luggage downstairs. They were just about to leave, when they saw Nathan coming in.

"Well, there is no reason for us to stay anymore. How did you found being a family man?"

"Honestly? I was scared to death."

"I bet. Goodbye, Mr. Scott."

Goodbye, Miss James. Goodbye, little man. It was nice working with you both."

She had just given him his collection of rings back, when somebody knocked at the door. They looked on in surprise as they saw who had arrived. Senor Del Campo was back.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Rearrangements_

"_He is going to stay with us for another week."_

"_Excuse me, my wife and I have something to discuss."_

**A/N: This was written in between colleges, so sorry if it isn't as long as it should be. Have fun and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 7: Rearrangements

Both Nathan and Haley were surprised to see Senor Del Campo return. It would mean that they would have to pretend a little bit longer and they were not sure if they were willing to face the consequences. They had been relieved to see their arrangement end, since neither of them had been ready to explore the feelings they had for eachother. Nathan looked at his brother, silently asking him for some explanation. Haley meanwhile had the presence of mind to slide behind him, putting the rings back on their fingers.

"Look who has decided to join us for the holidays. Senor Del Campo has decided to stay until the negotiations are finished. I assured him that you wouldn't find that a problem, Nate."

"Of course not. We are more than happy to have you in our home. Aren't we, darling?

"Absolutely."

Now, if you will excuse us. My wife and I have something to discuss."

Haley already knew what he was going to discuss with her. She had known what was going to happen, as soon as Senor Del Campo had arrived. He couldn't afford them going, not when they were in such a crucial phase of their business transaction. He needed them and she would make sure that he knew that too.

"Senora Scott, I noticed your luggage. Are you going somewhere?"

They both silently cursed as they noticed her suitcases still standing there. While Haley stammered, Nathan quickly came up with an excuse. His well-trained staff would understand the meaning behind his words and it would provide them with a sufficient explanation.

"Oh no. That is just old stuff for goodwill. Hawthorne, take care of that, will you?"

"Yes, sir."

Nathan quickly dragged her into a nearby room, before anyone could come up with further questions. He knew that he needed to convince her to pretend a little bit longer and he hoped that she would be too kind to reject. He was ripped out of his thoughts, as he saw her look. She seemed furious and he wondered what he could have possibly done in this short time.

"Who do you think you are, Mr. Scott? I know that you can buy new clothes every ten minutes but some of us aren't that fortunate. You feel all high and mighty since you are living in this big fancy house, showing off your money and success. However, I have a newsflash for you, mister. I am only mortal and I love having my own clothes. The clothes you have just given away for goodwill."

Once done, Haley realised where they stood. Apparently, Nathan had pulled her into the kitchen where all the servants had heard her ramble about his behaviour. She felt so ashamed and seeing the look on Nathan's face, he had noticed it too. It seemed likely that he was going to send _her_ to goodwill, especially now everyone had witnessed her rant.

In the meantime, Nathan was too surprised to say anything. He had been perplexed when she had started to shout, shocked to see someone standing up against him. She was the first person who had ever done that to him and it had felt refreshing. Moreover, she had been beautiful. The whole time she had talked, he had only seen the sparkle in her eyes. He knew that it meant trouble when he noticed things like that. Still, he needed her and therefore he waited patiently for her to cool off.

"Listen, Haley. Contrary to what you might think, I am not an insensitive person. I know how much those things mean to you and Hawthorne carried your stuff back to your room. I only told him that so that Senor Del Campo wouldn't be suspicious. I have dragged you here to explain that to you and to ask you to continue holding up this pretence."

"But…"

"Please let me continue. I know that you thought that this was only temporary, so did I. Nevertheless, the situation has changed and I need you both. I liked having you around and Jamie is a wonderful child. You won't only help me to close the deal; you also help me to find some sort of happiness. So please stay. Not because you feel like you are obliged to me, but because you want to."

Haley was touched by his words. His explanation came straight from the heart and she knew that it had cost him a lot of trouble. Therefore, his words meant so much more to her. The last two days, she had seen a man who was afraid to love. He desperately wanted, desperately needed it but he felt like he couldn't. She wanted to stay, only to see if she could teach him to open his heart again. She didn't say anything as she opened the door. She noticed Nathan hesitate, clearly scared to see her reaction. She walked up to Senor Del Campo and told him the only thing she could.

"Will you spend dinner with my husband and me?"

* * *

He had been so relieved when Haley had decided that she would stay. When he had followed her out of the kitchen, he had been scared that she would tell Senor Del Campo the truth. Instead, she had inviting him for dinner, indicating that she would continue to play along. $-They had had dinner together but Nathan had excused himself soon.

He was now sitting in his study, desperately trying to catch up some work. He found it only hard to concentrate, since there was too much noise coming from downstairs. His annoying grin soon turned into a smile as he saw the scene below him. Senor Del Campo and Jamie were playing Twister and it seemed like they had fun. Haley was telling them how to play, meanwhile making popcorn above the fire. The scene looked so inviting and warm that it astounded him. He had just turned away, when he heard Jamie speak.

"Aren't you playing with us?'

'Come on, Senor Scott. You can't always work, you have to relax sometimes."

Haley saw him smiling uncomfortably. It pained her to see that he knew so little about making fun and enjoying himself. She knew now that his bachelor status was only a façade, to hide the loneliness he was feeling. The moment she heard her son tell that she should play, she flinched. Twister was a very intimate game and she didn't know if she could handle being so close towards him.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Afraid to have fun?"

"Absolutely not."

Jamie smiled as he saw both his mother and Nathan play. The moment he had heard that they would be staying a little longer, he had known that he had to thank Senor Del Campo for that. He was certain that this place and this man were the key to finding out more about his daddy. For now, he was glad to see his mother happy. His momma was the most important thing in the world to him and he hated to see her hurt or worried. Being here meant that she was neither of them.

Meanwhile, Nathan was having fun. He enjoyed playing this game, especially because it gave him a good chance to be closer to Haley. He loved hearing her laugh everytime she had to movie or the way she reacted on her overenthusiastic support. When she finally fell down, Nathan realised that he had won. For the first time in his life, he had won a family game. Although he didn't realise it, the walls around his heart had started to crumble.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Hurt_

"_Can you please leave me alone?"_

"_I can do even better than that. I am out of here. The deal is off."_

**A/N: Second chapter this day. I seriously love all of your comments and it encourages me to continue writing. For all the Americans, enjoy tonight's episode and for the rest of us… We just have to wait for the recaps. Let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 8: Hurt

Nathan had always loved his company. In the beginning, he had hoped that it would give him an opportunity to show his father that he was indeed good at something. He had worked hard for years, desperate to win some sort of approval. But no matter how successful he became, it was never good enough. His father always blamed him for something. Therefore, Nathan had changed his attitude. He had done his best to build a wall around him, hoping that it would prevent people from hurting him. He had become somebody who only cared about his work, somebody who lived his life in terms of money and success. He was always so self-certain around others, until Dan Scott arrived. His dad always succeeded in making his doubts reappear.

Today his dad had come by his office, bringing along his wrath. He had started to ask him all about the grandson and daughter-in-law he never heard of and knew nothing about. Nathan had been reluctant to tell the truth, because he knew that his father always found a way to screw things up. As soon as he had told him the truth, his father had started to insult him…

"_Bravo son. I never knew that you were so pathetic. You have to rent a family, because you are too stupid to find one on your own. __I'll bet that it won't last very long. They will crawl back to their home, as soon as they realise what a pathetic looser you are. I would wish you luck, but then again… I don't mean it."_

Although he had gone back to work after that conversation, he had found it very hard to concentrate. So here he was, almost at home because he knew that he could vent his anger much better at home than at the office. As soon as he arrived, he was glad to hear that Senor Del Campo was out. He didn't think that he could handle being the perfect host right now. He entered his study, glad to be finally alone. Instead, he was greeted with the sight of Jamie. He was playing at his desk and soon noticed him standing there.

"Hi, Nathan."

"Jamie, can you do me a big favour and not touch anything? Thank you."

He was relieved to see the little boy move. He knew that he had been somewhat brutal and he was actually ashamed of himself. He had always promised himself that he would never let children pay for the faults he made and he intended to hold on to that promise. Therefore, he wanted Jamie to disappear because he didn't want him to witness his breaking point. He had already been more forceful than Jamie disserved and he didn't want to do or say anything worse.

"You don't like children very much, do you?"

"There is nothing wrong with children, just like there is nothing wrong with broccoli. Some people like it, other people don't."

"Do you like broccoli?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Nathan didn't know how to answer that last statement. He was about to say something when he saw Haley appear. She was the voice of reason and she would know what to say to Jamie to make him listen. Haley always succeeded to bring calmness and happiness around and he could definitely use that.

"Dinner is almost ready. Where is Mister Del Campo?"

"Lucas took him to a restaurant. Do you think you can keep him out of here? This is not a playroom and none of my stuff counts as toy."

"He won't bother anything."

"Can I ask you something? How come he listens to you?"

Haley was about to say something, when she saw the look on his face. It seemed like he had had a though day and she didn't want to do anything to add something to his obvious distress. Instead, she told her son to stay out of the room, which he immediately did. One of the advantages of being a single parent was that she had all the authority. She wanted to smile triumphantly but decided against it when she heard his sudden gasp of surprise.

"You cut off my cigars."

As soon as she saw the damage, she was worried. Nathan didn't seem like himself and she wondered how he would react. She didn't want him to blame Jamie. He was only a little boy and she couldn't stand seeing her son upset. She had to admit that what he did was wrong, but she was certain that he had done it to help. When she heard her son's declaration, she knew that she was right.

"They are bad for you. Mr Hawthorne told me."

"These were Cuban cigars. Do you know how much these cost?"

Nathan had reached his breaking point. His whole day came racing back to him and he vented his anger on the person standing closest to him. He ignored Haley's protest and shouted to Jamie that he had to put everything back, meanwhile hearing the same sentences repeatedly: "_You have to rent a family, because you are too stupid to find one on your own. I'll bet that it won't last very long. They will crawl back to their home, as soon as they realise what a pathetic looser you are."_. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he said the first thing that came into his mind.

"That's terrific. Why is that everything you touch gets broken?"

Haley saw her son running out of the room and she knew that he was hurt. Jamie always felt like he wasn't good enough to have a daddy of his own and she knew that he would think that Nathan felt the same. Although she had agreed for the money, nothing was worth seeing her son upset and she would tell Mr. Scott that.

"This little arrangement doesn't give you the right to discipline my son."

"If you had taught him some boundaries, I wouldn't have to."

"That is great advice coming from the man who needs to rent a family."

"Could you please leave?"

"I'll be more than happy. I will do even better than that. We quit."

She threw the rings on the table, before she went to get her son. She knew that he would want some comfort and she was more than willing to give that to him at home. Meanwhile, Nathan knew that he had screwed up badly. Not only had he hurt Jamie's feelings, he had also lost the respect Haley had for him. He felt horrible and he didn't know what he could do to make it all disappear.

* * *

Jamie saw his mom closing the curtains. They had left the mansion because of him and he felt extremely guilty. He had thought that he was doing the best for Nathan since Hawthorne had told him that they were bad for the health. He had grown very fond of Nathan and he had wanted to help him as much as possible. But it seemed that he had done something terribly wrong. He wondered what his mother thought.

"It's my fault we have to leave, isn't it?"

"Oh sweetie. None of this is your fault."

She had barely said it when the doorbell rang. She told Jamie that she would be right back before she went to open the door. She noticed her mistake when she saw who it was. She almost closed the door again before Nathan explained her that he wanted to apologize. He seemed sincere and she wanted to believe that his mistake had been once only. Nevertheless, she didn't want it to make easy for him so she told him that he would have to convince Jamie. After all, he had hurt her son more than he had hurt her.

"Jamie, Mr. Scott wants to say something to you. Do you want to see him?"

Nathan couldn't hear his answer but he hoped that Jamie would hear him out. He had wanted to apologize as soon as they had left but he hadn't known how. He had never held Senor Del Campo in account, all he could think of was the hurt feelings of the little boy and the beautiful mother he had so upset. Before he could change his mind, he had driven to their house, hoping that he could make everything alright again.

"He is ready to see you."

Nathan's heart broke when he saw the little figure lying in his bed, not even facing him. He had broken his promise that he would never let a child pay for his own mistakes and he felt incredible guilty. This child deserved to hear the best apology he had to offer and he would do the best he could.

"I am sorry, Jamie. I know that I have been a complete jerk and I hope you can forgive me. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"A rabbit would be nice."

"A rabbit? You are one heck of a negotiator. I can use you with Del Campo… Look, I am sorry, Jamie. I was…."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah, real stupid. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess so. I am sorry too. I didn't mean to mess up your desk."

"Oh, that's fine. It is just stuff, right?"

'Can we go back to the house now?"

Both Jamie and Nathan were looking expectantly at her. She knew that they all depended on her opinion but she couldn't refuse them. Nathan had apologized properly and as long as Jamie was willing to give him another chance, she would be too. Besides, she knew how much her son looked forward to Christmas, especially now he was spending it with Nathan, Lucas and Senor Del Campo. Her choice was easily made and right after she nodded her approval, Jamie already went to pack his things.

Haley hadn't even unpacked her things so she guided Nathan towards the living room. She knew that her house would seem pale and cheap next to his mansion but she was happy with the way she had created a home. In the middle of the room stood her most valuable possession and Nathan's gaze immediately fell upon it.

"Do you play the piano?"

"Yes I do. I also sing but only when nobody is around. Except for Jamie then."

"Are you any good?"

"A long time ago, I got invited to go on tour and I loved every minute of it. But somehow along the way, I fell pregnant with Jamie and I quit. Now I only play for fun."

"Do you sometimes wonder? About what could have been?"

"Of course I do. But I regretted my decision not once. Jamie is my everything and I would do everything for him."

Nathan could only stare at her. She was such a wonderful woman, giving up everything in order to give her son a decent life. He knew that she had been very brave when she had left his house, leaving out all the money. All of these different aspects made him respect her even more and he was glad that she had walked into his life. She made him realise that there were so many things that he knew nothing about.

Haley saw him stare and it made her weak to her knees. She had seen him with Jamie and she had seen his eyes lit up when she had told him all about being there for her son. It was clear that he had missed some decent parenthood in his life and she wished that she could ease the pain in his heart. She was glad to see her son coming into the room, dressed in his pyjamas because it gave her some time to accept the truth. _She had fallen in love with Nathan Scott._

_Sneak peak next chapter: Ice skating and confessions_

_"Who is Jamie's real dad?"_

**A/N: I am sorry that it took me longer to update. This week was though and I was too upset to write anything decent. Nevertheless, ****your reviews made me smile and I cannot thank you enough for that. Somebody also told me about some grammar mistakes and I want to apologize if this has bothered anyone. My mother tongue is Dutch and it is therefore sometimes hard to make the right translations. For now, I will stop rambling and start wishing you a good weekend. As always, let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 9: Ice skating and confessions

They spent the next couple of days as a real family. For the first time in his life, Nathan actually enjoyed the Christmas holiday. He had never experienced a traditional Christmas since his parents were never interested in celebrating something so trivial. He had never known what he missed, until Haley and Jamie came along. They taught him how to have fun with simple things like baking cookies or making snowmen.

Haley saw the changes in Nathan. She noticed how he smiled more, how happy he was when he was around them. She loved the things he did for Jamie and how it made him happier than she had ever seen him. The other day, he had surprised Jamie when he announced that he still had a debt to pay. Before her son could even say something, Nathan had brought back a rabbit. The shock on Nathan's face when Jamie had hugged him was indescribable. The little things like that made her like him even more.

Nathan had thus far always embraced the new things, but he was a little hesitant when Senor Del Campo proposed ice-skating. He had never been good at that particular kind of sport and he didn't want anyone to know. However, Haley and Jamie seemed to be looking forward to the skating and he didn't want to let them down. He would do anything to make them happy and if that involved ice-skating… well, he could always stand at the rink.

Jamie absolutely loved ice-skating. They always went around Christmas, ever since his mother had taught him how to do it. Although they had always had so much fun, it had never been like this. He had always missed something and he was happy to found it in the presence of Lucas and Nathan. He wished that they could stay like this forever and he hoped that his angel would make sure of that. As if on cue, Jamie heard little bells coming out of nowhere. He searched for the source of the sound but all he saw was Senor Del Campo, winking at him.

Haley saw her son coming, clearly out of breath. He started to ramble about angels, before he was interrupted by Senor Del Campo. He asked Jamie to help his father and she wondered why Nathan needed help. The moment she looked into his direction, she knew why. He was clearly feeling uncomfortable, trying to hold his balance without falling. Her son was the ideal person to help him and her face softened as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Nathan was surprised to see Jamie coming. He had seen him skate with his mother, while he had successfully tried to stand his ground. It was clear that Jamie had a purpose in mind and he immediately protested as soon as he heard what he had to do.

"Mr. Del Campo said that I should help you. Come on."

"I can't skate."

"No problem, I will teach you."

"No, I am standing perfectly fine out here."

"Mr. Del Campo said that I should help you and I will."

Before Nathan even knew it, he was standing on the ice. He desperately tried to hold his balance, meanwhile holding on to the little boy in front of him. Although Jamie laughed at his clumsiness, he still tried to help him, which was more than everyone else had ever done. He trusted this boy and he enjoyed spending time with him. It got even better when Haley decided to join them. The next hour was filled with laughter and happiness and Nathan learned that he since long had stopped pretending. They were his family now.

* * *

Haley tucked Jamie under. He could not stop talking about how he had taught Nathan how to skate. She knew how much it had meant to him and she had loved the interaction between them. They had both looked so happy together and she had known instantly that they had grown attached to eachother. She could only hope that nobody would get hurt when their arrangement ended because it now seemed that their hearts were involved. She dismissed her worries when she saw the look on her son's face and quickly wished Jamie goodnight.

Jamie meanwhile wanted to speak to Nathan. He had had a wonderful time today and he wanted to thank him for that. His momma promised that she would ask Nathan if he wanted to tuck him in and he saw her talking to him. A couple of moments later, Nathan was sitting next to him.

"Hey buddy, your mother said that you wanted to talk to me."

"I wanted to thank you for today. I had so much fun."

"I should thank you, little man. It doesn't happen everyday that I learn how to ice-skate."

"Can I tell you another secret? Promise that you aren't going to tell momma."

"I promise."

"I sometimes wish that I had a normal family, with a dad and even a little brother or sister. I know momma wants it too, although she denies it. I sometimes wonder if it was my fault that my daddy left us. Maybe I wasn't lovable enough."

Nathan did not know how to react to such honesty. It was the second time Jamie had trusted him enough to tell him what was on his mind and he did not want to let him down. The boy clearly wanted some comfort and Nathan was going to give it. The last couple of days he had seen what a precocious child Jamie was and he hated to see him hurt or upset.

"Listen, buddy. Don't ever doubt yourself, do you hear me? Some people just have difficulties with loving someone, just as I had trouble with ice-skating. However, I do know that your daddy loves you very much and I am certain that he would be very proud when he would see you. Now go to sleep before I tickle you until morning dawn."

"Thanks, Nathan. Good night."

"Good night, little man. Sweet dreams."

The moment Nathan left the room, he went to search Haley. He wanted to know the reason for Jamie's uncertainty and he wondered what had happened with his dad. It was clear that Jamie had never known him and he wondered about the reason for his absence.

* * *

Haley meanwhile was standing on the terrace. She had heard her son and Nathan talk and her heart had clenched when she heard Jamie's confession. She desperately wanted to give him the only thing he wanted but she had no idea where to start. Nathan interrupted her thoughts when he entered the terrace, carrying a blanket. It was a simple gesture, which showed how much he cared for her.

"You have a bright kid."

"Sometimes too bright."

"He talked to me about his dad. Don't mind me asking this but where is his dad?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know him."

"Excuse me?"

"I know that it sounds crazy but I have honestly no idea who he is. Nine years ago, my boyfriend and I went on tour. We travelled from one place to another, playing for all kind of crowds. Your company heard about us and asked us to come and play on their annual Christmas party. Chris and I didn't care where we sang, as long as we were paid properly. We had a huge success that night and I wanted to celebrate. I went to the bar and started to drink. I waited for Chris but he never showed. Instead, a handsome stranger started to talk to me and invited me to spend the night. From one thing came another and we had sex."

Nathan once again didn't know how to respond. He had never thought that Jamie would be the result of a one-nightstand since he spoke so well about his dad. Haley had clearly created some story, to protect him from the truth. Still, she had yet to explain why she didn't know the dad. Moreover, how had he not seen her?

"It still doesn't explain why you don't known his father."

"I was so wasted that evening that it could have been anyone. He was gone when I woke up the following morning and I had no clue how to find him. I went back to the tour, at least until I found out about my pregnancy. The only indication I had was Tree Hill and your company."

"Did you found him?"

"Unfortunately not. I know how much Jamie wants to meet him but I can hardly ask every colleague to show me his chest."

"His chest?"

"Uhu. I do remember that he had a scar on the left of his chest and he had a tattoo of a raven. I know it's not much but at least it is something. Right?"

Nathan was too shocked to respond. He had crashed his uncle's racecar when he had been sixteen years old. Although it had all turned out fine, he still had some scars to remind him of his stupidity, including one under his left nipple. When he had played basketball back in high school, he had been a member of the ravens. _It couldn't be. It was impossible. He couldn't be Jamie's father or could he?_

_Sneak peak next chapter: Plain truth_

_"I want you to call Lucas, Linda. Oh and could you search the photograhps of our annual Christmas party nine years ago?"_

**A/N: So now you know the truth. Some people guessed right and I was pleasantly surprised to see that they already knew (or suspected) the direction I was going in. This was planned from in the beginning and I hope that i haven't let anyone down. Once again, reviews will be appreciated...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 10: Plain truth

The following day, Nathan was still in shock. He had wanted to know the truth about Jamie's dad but he had never expected it to be him. His surprise had been enormous and he had left Haley rather quickly. She would probably be upset over his reaction, thinking that he might find her repulsive. However, it was quit the opposite. He was apparently the jerk in the story, the reason for her tears and Jamie's loneliness. He did not know how it happened and he knew that he had to find out.

He left early for the office, all the time wondering about his apparent fatherhood. His efficient secretary was already sitting at her desk, surprised to see him entering so early. Lately he had neglected his work, being constantly around Haley and Jamie.

"I want you to call Lucas, Linda. Ask him to come here as soon as possible. Oh and could you search the photographs of our annual Christmas party nine years ago?

Nathan knew that his orders sounded strange. He had never shown any interest in the photographs and he knew that it would seem suspicious if he wanted to see them now. Moreover, he was sure that his brother would be pissed when he heard that he needed him so early in the morning. He didn't care. Lucas was the only one who could give him more details and he definitely needed them.

Lucas arrived an hour later. He came as soon as possible, knowing that his brother would never call him at this hour if it wasn't important. He found his brother sitting at his desk, looking more dishevelled than he had ever seen him. He wondered what was going on and he could only hope that it wouldn't be anything serious.

"What's wrong, Nate? Your secretary called me and said that it was urgent."

"Do you remember our annual Christmas party nine years ago?"

"Yes. We had accomplished our first order that day and we were all over the moon about it."

"That is not what I was talking about. Do you remember the band we invited?"

"Only vague. I remember the scrawny looking kid and I do remember that you had a thing for the lead singer."

As soon as Lucas said that, Nathan pricked up his ears. Haley James had been the lead singer and if his brother had noticed his interest, it had been serious. He had looked through some photographs and there were indeed some pictures of him and Haley. They looked somewhat intimate and now Luke confirmed it. However, he needed all the information he could get. When he would tell Haley, he would have to know as much as possible. She deserved as much.

"Do you know anything about her?"

"I know that you were interested in her and the alcohol had made you reckless. I saw you talking to her and you both seemed to enjoy eachothers presence. I lost interest when I found a girl of my own and when I looked once again, you both had disappeared."

"Do you know what happened afterwards?"

"The next morning you didn't show up at the office. I called your cell phone and you sounded very drowsy. I got the address of the hotel the band was staying in and I came to pick you up. You were still half-asleep when I dragged you out of bed and so was she. She was covered under the blankets and I could barely see her."

"Oh God."

Nathan could barely breathe. He had slept with Haley James, made a child with her and he couldn't even remember. It felt comforting to know that he wasn't responsible for his sudden disappearance but he still felt extremely guilty. He saw the confused look on his brother's face and he knew that he had to explain everything. However, Lucas would be a piece of cake compared to telling Haley.

"Look at these photographs, Lucas. This is the lead singer. Doesn't she look familiar? When you give her a different haircut and a more mature expression, you will see the same woman I am living with for the past week."

As soon as Lucas looked at the photographs Nathan showed him, realisation hit him. Chris Keller and Haley James had played on their annual Christmas party nine years ago and Nathan had been attracted to her. Although it might complicate some things, he still didn't know why his brother acted so distressed. Maybe, he was worried about the influence it might have on Jamie. Eight-year old Jamie, who looked so much like his brother…

"Nathan! Don't tell me…"

"Don't tell you what?"

"Don't tell me that Jamie is your son."

"I am afraid that I can't do that. Jamie was born eight years ago, meaning that he was conceived almost nine years ago. I have evidence on photographs and both you and Haley have confirmed it."

"Does Haley know?"

"No, she only told me that she remembered having seen a scar and a tattoo of a raven on his chest. Oddly familiar, don't you think?"

"Oh my God, Nathan. How are you going to tell her the truth?"

Nathan had honestly no idea. He knew that it would be the hardest thing that he had ever had to do in his life. Nevertheless, Haley deserved the truth and he hoped that she would listen to his explanation. He could only hope that she was as forgiving as she seemed.

* * *

Haley felt horrible. She had told Nathan her secret and he had escaped as soon as he could. She had cried herself to sleep, thinking that she had ruined her chance. He probably found her hideous, not even knowing the father of her son. However, she refused to let him hurt her or her son. She had made her choice and she was not going to regret it. She spent the entire day with Jamie, trying to hide the pain the best she could.

When Nathan finally came home that evening, he looked almost as worse as she. He asked her if he could talk to her and she was afraid for what he might say. She was happy that he decided to talk things through since she hated being left in the dark. Moreover, she did not want Jamie to find out about the troubles they had, not when it involved his dad.

"Listen, Haley. I have to apologize for yesterday. I know how it must have looked when I left so sudden and it was not my attention to leave you so uncomfortable. I simply didn't know how to react."

"It is my fault. I shouldn't have troubled you with my problems and I can understand that you wanted to leave. I would have done too."

"I was confused yesterday because some of the thing you said sounded familiar. I went earlier to work today because I wanted to sort some things out."

"Sort which things out?"

"Let me show you."

Haley was surprised to see him pulling of his shirt. She wondered where this was going to but she wasn't able to say one single thing when she saw his naked chest. She saw the faded scar and the silhouette of a raven but she had to blink to believe it. Did this mean that Nathan was the father of her child? Silent tears were rolling down her face and she heard Nathan's silent plea to listen. He showed her the photographs, a silent confirmation of her and Nathan's past. _When had he found out? How?_

"I don't understand. When did you find out?"

"You told me yesterday all about Jamie's father. It seemed too much coincidence that I fitted the description perfectly. The problem was that I didn't remember anything so I had to found something that gave me the evidence I needed. Therefore, I went to the office where I asked Lucas to come. He told me about my interest for the gorgeous lead singer and the photographs proved his statement."

Haley couldn't comprehend it all. A couple of hours ago, she had been worried of her growing feelings for her boss. Now it seemed that her boss was also the father of her child. She was so confused and he had yet to explain why he had left her all those years ago without so much as a note or an explanation.

"Why did you leave me without an explanation? Or is it your standard behaviour when you have a one-night-stand?"

"Lucas came to get me because I was late for work. I normally do leave them without an explanation and besides I never heard of you again."

"I didn't know who you were!"

"I know that now but I didn't know that back then. Besides how should I have known that you were pregnant of my child? I am not a psychic, you know."

Haley knew that he sounded reasonable. He could not have known that their one night together resulted in having a son. Nevertheless, it was hard for her to accept the truth. She had seen Nathan and Jamie together and she had known how good they were for eachother. They loved eachother, without even realising it. However, she would now never know how Nathan felt about her. He would always say that he loved her, only for Jamie's sake. It was as if he could read her mind, because she heard him say:

"I am glad that it was you, Hales. I can't imagine anyone else to be the mother of my children since your are the most caring, loving and charming woman I ever met. Our son has to thank his beautiful mother for all the good qualities he has."

Haley smiled to herself. His words warmed her heart and filled her with hope. A man who called her beautiful and caring must feel something for her. Furthermore, Nathan had spoken about children. Maybe, the future might become bright and shiny after all.

Nathan saw the smile on her face and he knew that he had accomplished his goal. He knew that it would take time to convince her to give him a chance but he was willing to do everything. He had found his family without even realising it and now that he had them, he would never let them go.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Daddy _

"_Jamie, your mother and I have to tell you something."_

**A/N: For some it might seem strange that Haley and Nathan accepted the truth so easily. They wanted to become a family and they now know that it is more likely to happen. Thanks for all the reviews, just keep them coming. Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 11: Daddy

Jamie had spent the evening with Senor Del Campo, while his mother and Nathan had talked. He had loved talking to the elder man because he seemed to know all the answers. However, he had wanted to spend time with his mother and Nathan. He hoped that they would come to see him before he went to bed. They made him feel safe and loved and it was a feeling he had grown used to. He looked up in expectation when he heard the door open. His mother and Nathan were coming out of the room, both smiling.

"Jamie, it is time for you to say goodnight."

"Okay, momma. Goodnight, Senor Del Campo."

"Goodnight, young Jamie."

"Excuse us a moment, senor. My wife and I have to tuck Jamie in."

They took Jamie upstairs and helped him change into his pyjamas. Nathan and Haley had agreed that they would tell Jamie the truth together. They both knew how much he wanted a dad and it would seem cruel to hold such an important fact from him. However, they knew that they had to be very careful because they did not want to see him more hurt or confused.

"Jamie, Nathan and I have to tell you something."

"It did not do anything wrong, did I?"

"Of course not. Your momma's perfect little angel and you always will be. Speaking of, do you remember the little story you told Senor Del Campo? About your father and I."

"Of course I do, momma. It is my favourite."

"You know that I told you a long time ago that your daddy loved you very much, although he could not be with us. A little while ago, he came back."

Nathan knew that this was the moment where he should start to speak. They had agreed to tell Jamie some sort of truth, hoping that it would be sufficient enough to fulfil his need for explanation. Haley had assured him that Jamie would be more than pleased to hear that he was his father but he wasn't so sure about that. He had always thought that he wasn't made for fatherhood and here he was, trying to explain an eight-year old that he was his father.

"When you walked into my house, I was surprised to see a little boy standing there. You looked as if you belonged there and I immediately thought about my own son. Although I knew that his mother was taking very good care of him, I still thought about him everyday."

"You have a son?"

"Indeed I have. But I had given up hope of ever seeing him again, until you came along. I was surprised to see my son walking in, without even realising that I was his dad. Your momma gave me a chance to spend time with you and I could not have been more proud of you."

"You mean that you are my dad?"

"Yes, Jamie. I am your dad."

Nathan and Haley waited for his reaction. They had taken the chance and now they would have to wait for the result. They could see Jamie try to understand everything they had said to him and Nathan understood this. He and Haley were not even used to the fact that he was a part of Jamie's life, let alone that Jamie would.

Meanwhile, Jamie did not need time to get used to the idea. He adored Nathan and he could not think of a better father himself. He had wanted to get a family for Christmas and it seemed that his wish came true. He had found his dad and he could not get any happier. He had only one question and he hoped that the answer would be positive.

"You are not going anywhere, are you?"

"Absolutely not. There is no place I rather be than here with my son and his mother."

"Does this mean that I have a real dad now?"

"It would not want it any other way."

"Great. I could not have wished for anything better."

Nathan was surprised to see his son handling the situation so well. He seemed to accept the whole ordeal rather quickly and he was even happy about him being his father. He had never expected someone to believe in him as much as this little boy did. The next four words warmed his heart and erased the pain of the past.

"I love you, daddy. I am glad that we have finally found you."

"I love you too son."

Haley smiled at hearing them say that. When she had accepted this deal, she had never expected so much in return. She had only thought about the money, knowing that it would give her a chance to improve their life. However, she had been given so much more. Her son had now a dad, which made him happier than she had ever seen him. As for her, she had found a love she never knew existed. Only time would tell what her future held but as long as Nathan and Jamie were with her, she could survive almost everything.

Jamie experienced for the first time what it was like to be tucked in by both his parents. He loved the feeling and he was happy to see them getting along great. He had told his dad a few days ago how he wanted a brother or sister and he was sure that he was going to get one. His angel would make sure of that. After all, he had already given him his daddy.

* * *

Haley was so relieved with her son's reaction that she couldn't help but hug Nathan as soon as they were outside. She felt him tighten, clearly not comfortable with her sudden display of affection. He relaxed a couple of moments later, returning the hug with the same enthusiasm. They stayed in eachothers arms for quite some time until they both realised their intimate position. They looked eachother at the same time in the eyes, sparks flying. She saw him leaning in and her lips parted in anticipation. However, Senor Del Campo disturbed them.

"I am sorry to disturb you but I wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight, Senor. We are sorry for not accompanying you this evening."

"That is no problem, Senora Scott. Your son entertained me for most of the evening and I loved having him as my company."

"Thank you. Now if you will excuse me, I'll go to my room."

Nathan saw her leave and he knew that the moment was gone. He came so close to kissing her this evening and he was upset that the moment had gone to waste. Nevertheless, it was hard to get angry with Senor Del Campo since he was the reason Haley and Jamie were here at the first place. Without him, he wouldn't even know his son and his gorgeous mother. He wished Senor Del Campo a goodnight before he too went to his room. He knew that he would have another night of tossing and turning, thinking about the beauty in his bed.

Nathan was surprised when he woke up in the middle of the night. He heard noise coming from his bedroom and he wondered what was up. As soon as he entered the room, he saw his son sitting on the bed. Haley was trying to comfort him from what seemed to be an awful nightmare.

"What is wrong, buddy?"

"I heard him screaming in his room. He had a nightmare."

"You know that nightmares are only bad dreams, Jamie. They are not going to happen, not as long as your mother and I are around to protect you. Ok?"

He saw his little boy nod and his heart broke when he saw him so vulnerable. He heard Haley continue to soothe him and he saw how Jamie slowly calmed down. She asked her son if he would like to sleep with her for the night, an offer that he gladly accepted. He was about to leave the room when he heard Jamie say:

"Can you stay here to tonight, daddy?"

Nathan looked over his son's head to Haley, silently asking her for her approval. She nodded and he immediately lay down next to Jamie, who was now sandwiched between both his parents. He soon fell asleep and his parents followed his example. And until the next morning, their little family felt more complete than ever.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Sale_

"_Don't you ever think about us, Hales? Aren't you imagining how it would be?"_

"_Of course I do, Nathan."_

**A/N: Second update in one day! College starts again tomorrow so another update will probably be around wednesday or friday. For now, have fun while reading this! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 12: Sale

Nathan woke up the next morning with Haley in his arms. Apparently, Jamie had woken up earlier and he had left without them even noticing. It had given Nathan the perfect opportunity to hold Haley a little closer and he marvelled at the sight of her in his arms. She looked even beautiful in her sleep and he wondered how it was possible that he had forgotten all about this gorgeous woman next to him. He had been a complete idiot back then and he was grateful that she was willing to look past all that.

"It is not very nice of you to look at me when I am asleep."

She knew that she had startled him. When she had woken up a few minutes ago, she had been surprised to see where she was. His arms encircled her entire body and it felt like he never wanted to let her go. She had loved the feeling so much that she had not said anything, afraid that he might stop holding her. Nevertheless, she had felt him looking at her and she decided to stop pretending.

"I did not know that you were awake."

"I could see that. You were checking me out, Mr. Scott."

"I have to tell you Miss James that it doesn't happen very often that I wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms, especially not with someone who snores."

"I most certainly do not snore. Besides, you were the one holding me so it could not be that bad. If you had found it repulsive, you should have stayed away."

Haley loved their playful banter. It made her realise how much she had missed out all those years. Her child resembled her in more than one way. She too had wanted some different kind of love but she had never expected to find it in the same person Jamie did. However, lying here with Nathan came very close to her dreams. She was happy to see that he hadn't removed his arms and she cherished the feeling. His next words made her heart flutter and her love for him grow.

"I could never find you repulsive, Hales. It is quit the contrary actually."

Nathan smiled at her, glad to see her so carefree and happy around him. He had been afraid that everything would be restraint and forced but Hales had surprised him. This woman continued to amaze him and he was anxious to find out more aspects. He leaned into her, wanting to give her a proper good morning but he was once again disturbed. This time, their little boy came in.

Jamie trembled at the doorstep. Annie had asked him to come and wake his parents but he did not know whether this was the right time. His dad seemed to understand his problem and before he could comprehend what was happening, his dad had already lifted him up.

"What do you think, Hales? I am a little bit hungry this morning, aren't you?"

Jamie was thrown on the bed and both his parents started to tickle him. He tried to defend himself the best he could but it was useless. He squealed from laughter and when they finally stopped, he had tears in his eyes. Nathan and Haley were both out of breath, laughing as much as their son did.

"What do you say when we go downstairs to eat something. I am starving."

"Isn't your momma full of brilliant ideas this morning, Jimmy-Jam? Maybe we should keep her for a little while longer. What do you think?"

"My momma is the best mother of the world and I would not change her for anyone else!"

Haley smiled down at her son. He seemed to enjoy these family moments so much and it did her great pleasure to see him so cheerful. Moreover, he seemed to like the playful banter and she was more than happy to play along. She knew that she had nothing to fear since her son had just declared her the best mother and Nathan had called her beautiful. Now, her day could not go wrong anymore.

* * *

Hours later, Haley was not so sure anymore about her previous statement. She was furious with Nathan, for not telling her the truth about something so important. When the three men had talked about the sale of Scott Company, she had asked them what they meant. Both Lucas and Nathan had tried to dismiss it but Senor Del Campo had answered honestly. She had stormed out of the room when she had heard the truth, not wanting to say anything that she would later regret.

Nathan had seen her shocked face and he knew that she would be angry with him. After all, she worked for his company and therefore knew most of his employees. She would see her friends loose their occupations, while she lived with the devil himself. He could only imagine what he would have to hear later on and he tried to postpone it as long as possible. However, it soon became time to confront her and he hesitated only slightly before he spoke to her.

"Listen, Hales. I know that you are upset but you have to understand…"

"Upset? I am more than upset, Nathan. I am furious. How could I possibly understand that you are willing to fire more than 500 people?"

"You don't know a thing about doing business, Hales. It is the best thing to do for both our companies and I can't change my plans because of you."

"You are a coward. You don't want to be responsible for them and you therefore pass it through on Senor Del Campo."

"I am a coward? That is smooth, Hales. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't tell me that you never think about us. Don't you ever think about what could be?"

"Of course I do, Nathan."

"You see? You are just too scared to act upon it. You are afraid to trust anybody and you therefore built a wall around you."

"Me? You don't even dare to trust yourself so what gives you the right to judge me?"

Nathan knew that they were now discussing other things than the sale of his company. They now talked about their hidden feelings and that made it difficult to see things straight. He was sure that they both were right at some point but he did not want to admit it. However, he knew that one of them had to give in and he would rather swallow his pride than fight with her.

"I trust you."

Those three words, spoken so quietly, blew Haley off her feet. She did not know how to react on his sudden display of honesty and she desperately tried to come up with the right words. She was about to say something, when he suddenly bend over and kissed her. Their tongues battled for domination, their verbal battle now continuing on a whole other level. Although the kiss was short, it did leave them breathless.

"You should not have done that, Nathan."

"But I wanted too."

"Yeah."

This time she took the initiative, pulling him towards her and kissing him senseless. Their tongues slid against eachother, experiencing something so new and still so familiar. And for the second time that day, they shared another earth-shattering kiss. Finally.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Devil/ Daddy Dan_

"_Holly? You are that bimbo that pretends to be my sons wife?"_

**A/N: This must be a record for me, updating three times on one day. I felt bad for letting you wait so long for some fun and decent Naley interaction and I wanted to give you something before the next update. I hope that you all are pleased with this chapter. Have a nice week and till the next one! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 13: Devil/ Daddy Dan

Two days later, Haley was still thinking about their kiss. Their heated argument had resulted in the most passionate kiss she had ever received. She had loved the way Nathan made her feel and she had put her heart and soul into that kiss. She had been afraid at first that Nathan did not feel the same way but he had reassured her quickly, telling her that they should just see where it took them. Ever since then, the three of them had become inseparable. Although she and Nathan had already kissed, he still slept in his dressing room. She had wanted to start over and that did not mean that they had to repeat the events of all those years ago. She loved getting to know him, although the kisses and the making out were not so bad either. It had been such a wonderful time for all of them that they had been disappointed when Nathan had to go back to his work.

While she and Jamie waited for him to return, they started to bake Christmas cookies. She had always encouraged her son to do something for the people who were less fortunate. Her parents had taught her that and she tried to pass the tradition through Jamie. Ever since he was little, they had always given cookies to the children department of the hospital and this year would be no exception. Nevertheless, she had forgotten how messy baking could be and she was soon covered in flour.

She was about to put the cookies in the oven, when Annie appeared. Mister Scott had apparently arrived and he wanted to see her. She found it strange that neither Nathan or Lucas came to see her themselves but she put her thoughts aside. However, she soon saw the reason for this strange request. Standing in front of her was none other than Dan Scott.

"Mr. Scott. It is nice to meet you. I am Haley James."

"Holly? You are that bimbo that pretends to be my son's wife?"

Haley remembered the time when her son had been afraid of monsters. She had always reassured him that there were no monsters on earth but seeing Dan Scott, she doubted if she had told the truth. Although Nathan and Lucas had told her about their evil father, she had not quite believed them. She had thought that they overreacted, as children tended to do about their parents. However, she was not so sure anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"My son has told me all about his plan. A little stupid if you ask me. And according to your appearance, he did horrible picking you. I can only imagine how dreadful that child of yours is going to be. My son always had a way of picking them…but then again, he always has been a loser."

She was furious. He could criticize her all that he wants but he was in no right to criticize her son. Her parents had always told her that she resembled a volcano. Nobody knew that the lava was boiling, until it exploded. She was more than willing to explode any minute. She would tell this little villain exactly what she thought about him. What gave him the right to talk like that about his own son and grandson? She hoped that Jamie was at his room and that Nathan would stay away a little longer. After all, she was no hideous bimbo and it was about time that Dan Scott realised that.

* * *

Unfortunately, Nathan did not stay away a little longer. He had finished the business meeting sooner than he had expected and he had been eager to go home. Ever since he had found out about his son, life had been great. Ever since he and Haley had kissed, life had been perfect. He could no longer imagine his life without them and it was pure bliss to have them around. As soon as he came home, he went to the kitchen. Haley and Jamie had told him about their little Christmas tradition and he knew that he would find them there. However, he only found his son. He let Jamie tell him all about his day before he asked him about his mother. Haley was apparently at the living room, since it seemed that she had a visitor. He was about to enter the living room, when he heard her speak.

"Who do you think you are to speak like that about me and my son? You don't know us and that means that you have no right to judge us like that. Frankly, I am glad that you do not know because I would hate to see my son get involved with someone like you. You are nothing but scum and I can hardly believe that you made two beautiful men like your sons."

Nathan smiled proudly when he heard her say that. Haley James was amazing. She was the first person who stood up against his father and he could not be more grateful for that. If he did not love her already, he would certainly have done now. At the moment, Nathan realised that he had told the truth. It was unpredictable, shocking and unbelievable but it was true. _He was in love with Haley James. _He continued listening and his respect for her only grew.

"Listen, missy…"

Haley knew that she was behaving out of line but she could not seem to stop. She had grown so close towards Nathan lately and she knew how much he had suffered throughout his entire youth. She had seen him enjoy their family moments, knowing that he had never experienced some of their own. The only person he had to thank for that was standing before her eyes and she would let him know it.

"No, mister. You should listen to me. I have gotten to know Nathan and Lucas the past week and I am certain that every parent would be proud of them. Only you aren't. You seem to love humiliating and discriminating them and I cannot stand that. Your sons are the better guys, although you deny it as much as you can. Nathan is far more perfect than you will ever be and that is not because of the money or the success. He had a heart and he knows how to care for people. That is something that you will never learn."

She knew that she had told him far more than she should have done, but it was now too late to take it back. Moreover, she did not want to take it back. She had told him the truth and she hoped that it would help him to come to his senses. Nathan deserved someone who loved him for who he was, not for what he achieved. However, Dan Scott would always remain the same.

"Does my son know that you talk like that towards his father? He will hear from it and I am certain that he…"

The rest of his sentence was finished by Nathan. He had been rendered speechless when he had heard Haley speak like that towards his father. For the first time, he had experienced how it felt when someone believed in him without anything in return. He had realised that he had to interfere when his father had started talking. Things would get ugly and he did not want to see Haley suffer.

"You can be certain that he will approve with Haley. She is the most intelligent woman I have ever met and I could not agree more with her. You have not only been rude to Miss James and her son, you have also bullied me for as long as I can remember. But that stops today. You better leave the house _Dan, _and don't dare coming back. Do I make myself clear?"

"You will regret this, Nathan. Sooner or later, I am going to let you pay for this. And you too, Holly. Mark my words."

She saw him leave the house and she could not help but sigh. Although she was relieved to see him gone, she was also afraid that Nathan might be angry at her for the way she had spoken towards his father. She glanced in his direction, only to see him smiling broadly. She had never understood men and it was clear that she would never do.

"I am sorry, Nathan. I know that I should not have said that but it made me so angry, although that is not an excuse but…"

She was cut of when he pulled her towards him, kissing her senseless. She had expected many sorts of reactions but she had never expected this. Not that she was complaining. After all, a kiss from Nathan Scott was hardly a punishment. They melted into eachother and she found it hard to gain her composure when they finally pulled apart. It seemed that Nathan had fewer difficulties with it.

"You know I never thought that I could do that. I always imagined telling my father off someday but I never found the courage to do so. He always told me that I was not good enough and I believed him until you came along. When I heard you say all those things, I knew that I had to be brave. I have now you and Jamie to consider and I could not let him say those things to you.

"What if he says or does something? You heard him Nathan, he will let us pay."

"Whatever he does, we will face it together. I promise you Hales, that I will protect you and our son. Always and forever."

That statement earned him another kiss. They knew that everything would be allright. They had eachothers back and that's what mattered. Dan Scott could reappear but they would face him together. Always and forever.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Christmas shopping_

"_Are you serious, Nate? You want to give Haley this?"_

**A/N: I updated sooner than expected. I have a virus on my vocal cords so I cannot say anything at the moment. That makes it an ideal moment to write everything down, including my fanfiction. I hope you like the chapter and the little Naley quote. Once again, reviews would be appreciated!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill, Borrowed hearts, or the song I used in this chapter

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 14: Christmas shopping

The little encounter with Dan had not been so bad after all. Although she had expected that it would make Nathan furious or that it would drive him away, none of that had happened. Instead, it had resulted in a stronger bond between her and Nathan, as they now knew that they could trust eachother with their hearts. Her heart had however melted when she heard him promise to protect her. Always and forever. He had shown her the truth behind his words, in every possible way. If his words had not been enough to convince her, his kiss had certainly been. She had felt all his emotions in that single moment and she had been surprised to feel the love behind it. They were in this together and it felt good to know that they had eachothers back.

However, she was soon confronted with another problem. Christmas was coming near, which meant that both her boys had to do some urgent Christmas shopping. Jamie clearly resembled his father when it came to planning and it did not surprise her at all to hear that they had not bought their presents yet. Although she did not intend to help them, she still accompanied them to the mall. She would meet Brooke there while the boys went shopping. She had neglected her best friend and she wanted to make up lost time.

"Tutor girl, I have missed you! How have you been? Where is my handsome godson?"

She smiled at the enthusiasm of her best friend. She and Brooke had been best friends as long as she could remember. Most people found their friendship strange since it seemed like they had nothing in common. Nevertheless, they were there for eachother no matter what and that was all that counted. Brooke was her rock, who had helped her out quite a few times. Haley could not imagine having her not in her life.

"Aunt Brooke. I have missed you!"

Her son had been waiting with Nathan for Lucas and Senor Del Campo to arrive. Jamie had asked Senor Del Campo to help him search for the perfect gifts for his parents. The elder man was happy to help and he would shop with their son. Lucas meanwhile would tag along with Nathan, preventing him from becoming crazy. However, as soon as Jamie saw his godmother, nothing else was important anymore. He was now hugging her like crazy; showing her just how much he had missed her.

"I have missed you too, handsome. My life is too quiet without my little man around."

"Did you know that my angel brought me my daddy back? Just like you said he would."

"I am glad that you found him, sweetie."

"Do you want to meet him? Daddy, this is Aunt Brooke. Aunt Brooke, this is my daddy."

As soon as Jamie introduced them, Brooke focussed her attention on the man in front of her. It was clear that he was handsome but that did not say anything about his personality. She measured him, hoping that he would be good enough for both her best friend and godson. They were the only ones she had and she wanted them to be taken care of. It seemed as if Nathan was capable in doing so, but he had to prove himself first.

"You sure know how to pick them, Tutor Girl. Nice to meet you, I am Brooke Davis."

"Nathan Scott."

"Now that we have left the good manners behind…You listen to me, Hotshot. When Haley first told me about you, I was this close to strangle you. Nevertheless, it seems that she accepted your apology and I have no other choice than to do so too. But if you hurt her or my godson, direct or indirect, then you are in no end of a mess. Do I make myself clear?"

Nathan was impressed. He admired her for her bluntness, which immediately set things straight. Brooke Davis and Haley James clearly had a strong friendship and it seemed that they were willing to go through fire and water for eachother. He wanted to respect that bond and he tried to reassure her the best he could.

"You do. However, I do not intend to hurt Hales or Jamie whatsoever. In fact, I will do all I can to protect them from any sadness or pain. I love them both more than I could say and I hope that you understand that."

Nathan squirmed under her glance and he looked at Hales for reassurance. She shrugged her shoulders, indicating that he should not let it get him. Nevertheless, he was glad when Lucas and Senor Del Campo showed up. He now had a sufficient reason to leave both woman and with a quick kiss for Hales, he left. He smiled when he heard Brooke say:

"Well, Haley. It seems like you have a keeper. Now tell me all about your week."

Maybe he had not done it so bad after all. If he could convince Brooke Davis of his good intentions, he could hopefully do the same with Haley James. He wanted her to know how much he loved her and how he could not imagine his life without her or their son anymore. He had the perfect plan and he was determined to make it work.

* * *

One hour later, Nathan was almost done with shopping. Although he had bought his son several toys, Lucas had arranged the real present. Nathan knew how much his son wanted to have a dad and he had asked his brother if there was a way to make it official. Apparently, there had been and the birth certificate now confirmed that he was Jamie's real father, both by heart and by law.

He had however shocked his brother when he announced which present he wanted to give Haley. He had listened to one of the Christmas songs blaring through the mall when he had gotten the idea. Lucas had given him a weird look, when he motioned him to listen through the lyrics.

_Looking back on childhood days  
I can't believe my foolish ways  
Thought that Christmas only came from a store  
Had to know what was there for me  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I didn't know that there could be so much more_

_But in all of the rush  
I was missing so much  
Girl, you made me finally see, yeah_

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
'Til you came into my life  
I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart  
Like an angel shining bright  
I wished on a star and, girl, here you are  
Suddenly I realize  
That I never knew the meaning of Christmas_  
_'Til I looked into your eyes_

Nathan had been surprised when he had heard the lyrics. They explained everything what he was feeling and he knew that Haley had indeed helped him to understand the meaning of everything. She and Jamie had made him feel alive again, had made him feel loved and he did not want to loose that feeling. He realised that he did not want to spend another Christmas alone and he decided that he should not have to. He had dragged Lucas along, almost giving his brother a heart attack when he saw what Nathan wanted to buy.

"Are you serious, Nathan? You want to give Haley this?"

Lucas was staring at the ring Nathan was holding. It had a complex pattern of two intertwined swans with in the crux a pale diamond. He had never seen anything more beautiful and he knew that it was meant to be a token of true love. He still had doubts about the sanity of his brother until he heard him speak. Lucas had never heard his brother speak like that and it amazed him that his brother had finally found a love he was willing to go for.

"I know that it seems sudden. I know that it seems rushed. But I also know that I love her. Although our love was not visible eight years ago, I still know that it was there. Our love made Jamie and our love brought us back to eachother. They have shown me what it is like to have a family, to have a home, to have love. I could not imagine someone who I could love more than I love them. I want to have everything with her."

Lucas swallowed when his brother ended his speech. Everyone had always told him that he was the romanticist in the family, but he was now not so sure anymore. His brother had only seemed hard and cold because no one had showed him otherwise. Nevertheless, Haley had brought up his romantic side. It gave them the chance to experience a love people rarely found.

"Man, you almost convinced me to marry you. Let your heart speak when you propose, Nate. You have grown so much lately; all the things you went through only made you a better man. I am proud of you, little brother and I wish you the happiness you deserve."

Nathan was touched by his brother's words. For a long time, Lucas had been the only real family he had and he valued his opinion more than anything. He hoped that Luke was right and that Hales would see the changes in him. He wanted to be happy but he needed her to accomplish that.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Christmas eve_

_"Do you love eachother, momma? Daddy?"_

**A/N: Finally another update. I want to thank you all for the reviews and especially those who wished me well. The appreciation for this story still amazes me and I do my best to give a qualitative chapter in return. Enjoy this chapter and have a nice day! BTW, the song I used was from NSync "I never knew the meaning of Christmas".**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 15: Christmas Eve

Jamie was looking forward to this evening. It would be the first Christmas Eve that he would spend with his father and Uncle Lucas. He had wished for something like this to happen but he had never expected it to come true. His momma had told him that they would pretend to be a fairytale but somewhere in between it had become real. Jamie now had his dad, who was everything he had wanted him to be. Moreover, he really made his momma happy and that was a big bonus in his eyes.

Although he had been a little bit sad that not everyone could come tonight, he was relieved to see that the most important members of his family would be there. His parents had invited his Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas over and he was certain that it would be fun, having them around. They always did the goofiest things and it made him smile when he thought about it. Senor Del Campo would also join them, which Jamie was glad for. He had grown attached to the elder man, who he believed to be his angel. Even if it seemed small compared to the big gathering on Thanksgiving, Jamie could not be happier. All the people he cared about the most were there and he was convinced that tonight was going to rock!

Nathan meanwhile was looking forward to the evening, but for a completely different reason. He would propose to Hales on Christmas because he knew how much she loved tradition. He was however anxious about her reaction. She could be too practical sometimes and he hoped that she would not think that it was too soon. He loved her and he wanted to be with her. If only he could convince her. His doubts however were pushed back when he saw her.

She wore a red shirt that hung upon her knees, with underneath a pair of black leggings. She looked beautiful and he could hardly believe that this woman was the mother of his child. He smiled however when he saw her choice of accessory. She had a Christmas hat on and she looked incredibly cute with it. He chuckled as he saw her twirling around, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

"I have to tell you Hales, if Santa Claus would have you as his assistant, he would never leave his home in Lapland. You look incredible."

"You do not look so bad either. However, something is missing."

She smiled when she saw him frown; thinking about what he was missing. He was too serious sometimes and she wanted him to loosen up a little. He had missed out on so much and he deserved the best Christmas he could get. She was persistent to give that to him. She laughed when she heard the confusion in his voice. He clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

"What am I missing?"

"You could always wear a smile. Christmas Eve is about fun, Nate. You are here with us, people who appreciate you for who you are. You can show us your appreciation by giving us your laugh. Besides, it makes you more handsome."

And with that comment, she was gone. He smirked when he thought about her last comment. Maybe this evening would not be so bad after all. He smiled happily before he went downstairs, ready to have some fun with his family.

* * *

The evening was going pleasantly well. Brooke and Lucas seemed to get along fine and Senor Del Campo was nice to get on with. He however excused himself after dessert, telling them that he wanted to visit some of his old friends. The five of them were left behind and they tried to figure out what to do next. It was Jamie who came up with the idea of dancing.

"Dancing? I don't know buddy. You know that I am a born klutz."

Brooke knew that her best friend could dance, she was however afraid that she would give away her feelings. She had seen the interaction between her friend and Nathan for the entire evening and she knew that it was something that went beyond flirtation. Nevertheless, it was difficult to make Haley understand that too. She wanted them to admit their bottled up feelings and her godson had just given the perfect incentive.

"You should not listen to your mother, handsome. Your mother may be a born klutz but I am sure that she can handle slow dancing. Besides, who could resist dancing with such a handsome boy? Come on, Tutor Girl. Show your son what you are made of."

Haley was shaking her head. Brooke Penelope Davis was her best friend since high school but she sometimes wanted to choke her. She was close to disobeying her request, until she saw her son's face. He really wanted to do this and she could never let her son down. Therefore, she picked him up and started swaying to the music. Nevertheless, she was shocked when she heard Jamie ask his father to join them. Two strong arms encircled her and the three of them began dancing in soft and slow circles.

Brooke softly smiled when she saw the scene in front of her. She knew how much her godson had wanted his family complete and it seemed like that was accomplished. They were dancing in complete sync with eachother, clearly happy to have the other around. It was however hard to express romantic feelings when your son was standing in between and she tried to help the situation a little bit. With a subtle wink at Lucas, she tapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Hotshot. Do you think that I can borrow that incredible handsome godson of mine for a dance? Your brother over there does not have exactly what it takes."

"I heard that, Davis. You better rinse your mouth before I come over there and show you exactly what a terrible dancer I am."

"You heard that Jamie? Your Uncle is threatening us. Why don't we show him what real dancing is all about?"

Nathan and Haley did not pay any attention to their bickering. Now that their son was gone, they had nothing else to shield them from eachother. They looked eachother in the eyes, their love clear in every movement. The soft music and the intimacy made Haley melt and it was transparent for every outsider that she loved this man. Her son had apparently noticed it too, because he said:

"Do you love eachother, momma? Daddy?"

She was immediately brought back to reality. She had not wanted to ask that question and she was afraid that she would now never get an honest answer. He would probably say yes, in order to avoid hurting her or her son. She would however never know how he felt in his heart and it pained her to think that he might not answer her feelings. Nevertheless, she was surprised when she heard him speak.

"Yes, Jamie. I do love your momma."

"You do not have to lie to spare my feelings."

"I am not lying, Hales. I do love you."

"How can you love me? You do not even know me that long."

"I may not know you very long but I do know your heart. I know that you bite your lip when you are nervous and I know how your eyes sparkle when you are having fun. I know how much you love macaroni and cheese, old movies, classic songs. I love the way you make me feel and I love how I can make you blush everytime we kiss. But most of all, I admire your strength, your courage and your loyalty. I do know you, Hales. And I do love you. With all my heart."

She was rendered speechless. She had never received such a heartfelt speech in her entire life and it shocked her to know that this man clearly loved her. She had never shown real interest in men, until this man had showed her how it felt to live. Their love had started when they had made their son and the same son had brought their love back to life. She had never known her place in this world as a woman, until Nathan had showed her where she belonged.

Nathan had wanted to wait until twelve o'clock but sometimes the best-laid plans went wrong. He loved her with all his heart and he had vowed to protect her, always and forever. He wanted their 'happily ever after' to start today and he rumbled through his pockets, searching for the little box that held his future. He heard Brooke's gasp and he saw the large eyes of his son but he did not pay attention to them. The only one that mattered to him was standing in front of him, wearing a silly Christmas hat and sporting some mascara tracks on her face.

"I did not know what I was missing until you walked into my life, Hales. I was impressed when I first saw you. You were someone who understood life, without being bitter about it. You were though and I soon realised that you had to be. You were a breath of fresh air and you whirled into my heart without even knowing it. I know that I want you to stay in there, always and forever. Our love has resulted in our son. Our love was strong enough to bring us back together. I want you to trust in the same love and in me. I do not want to have only a past or a present with you; I also want to have the future. Haley James, will you do me the honour of marrying you?"

She looked at Nathan, sitting down at one knee, a gorgeous ring in his hand. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, heard it in his voice. She knew that people would think that it was too soon but how did they measure the right time for love? She had given him her heart eight years ago, although she had not known it back then and he had conquered it back when she had seen him a few weeks ago. She could love this man forever, so why could forever not start today?

"Yes, Nathan. I will marry you."

Brooke blinked away a few tears when she saw her best friend and Nathan share a passionate kiss. She had wanted them to admit their feelings but she had never expected such a grand gesture. Her lips curled when she saw her godson throw his arms around his kissing parents, clearly happy to hear that they would form a permanent family.

"You never expected that, did you Brooke? We, Scott men, may be terrible at dancing, but we certainly know how to propose."

"Shut up, you goof."

And with that last comment, they both went to congratulate the newly engaged. They were all so happy with the new development that they discovered only hours later that it was already Christmas. Both father and son had only one thought in their minds: tonight had definitely rocked!

_Sneak peak next chapter:_

_"Do you think I can ask a brother or sister for next year?"_

**A/N: I wanted to give you the proposal scene this weekend and I am glad that I pulled it off. I would love to hear your thoughts about this particular chapter and I hope that you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Have a nice week and until the next one! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas

Haley was still in awe. She could hardly believe that she was engaged. Although she had wanted Nathan to admit his feelings, she had never expected him to do something so straightforward. When he had asked her to marry him, she had felt a twinge of doubt. What would people say? It was too rushed, too soon. However, she soon realised that it did not matter. She loved Nathan and she knew that it would last. They were a family. They were happy. Now and in the future. Always and forever.

Their engagement had given Christmas Eve an extra meaning. Their son had felt as if all his wishes were coming true, knowing that they could now form the family he always wanted. Brooke and Lucas had been happy for them, wishing them all the happiness they deserved. The reaction of her fiancé however had topped that of everyone else. He had looked at her as if he could not believe his luck, kissing her with an extra dimension of tenderness and love. Nathan had occasionally twirled her around, a permanent smile on his face. It had been wonderful and she knew that she had made the right choice. Without a doubt.

Nathan meanwhile was looking at the gorgeous woman who lay next to him. Although her eyes were closed, he knew that she was awake. A smile was gracing her lips and he was certain that she was thinking about their engagement. He could hardly believe his luck that she was willing to spend the rest of her life with him. People had told him his whole life that he was not good enough and that he never would be. Until Hales came along. She loved him for who he was, despite his flaws and stupidities, and he could not have been more grateful. He would start his happily ever after with her and his son. They would be together

Now and in the future. Always and forever.

"Do I have to remind you again that you should not watch me sleep, future husband?"

"I can't help it. With such a beautiful fiancée, a man simply cannot resist. Besides, I can guarantee you that I will look at you much more in the future."

She smiled at his words. Although he might seem cold and hard towards some people, he was perfect for her. He was a true romanticist and she smiled at the thought that he showed this side only towards her. The mention of the future made it only more perfect. She could honestly not remember a single moment when she was this happy, this complete.

"Is that a promise?"

"It is more than a promise, Hales. It is a fact. I love you. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Nathan. I love you too."

"Well, you better show it to me, future Mrs. Scott."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that. Come over here, Mr. Scott."

She closed the gap between them, fusing their mouths together, gently biting on his lip. Nathan however was not satisfied with a tender kiss and ravished her lips as if he never had experienced something like this before. He started to roam her body with his hands, meanwhile throwing her into ecstasies with his kisses. She quickly started to loose control and moaned loudly, causing Nathan to smile proudly. Although they did not have sex, since she had told him that she wanted to wait until their wedding, they did have hot make-out sessions. It made him glad to know that they had such a strong passion, such a lust for eachother. They certainly had the whole package.

Their heated morning session was interrupted when their son came rushing in. Haley tried to gain her composure, whereas Nathan immediately took Jamie in his arms. Although he was a little bit frustrated about the sudden interruption, he really wanted this Christmas to be special for his son. He had never had a true Christmas and he looked forward to spending it now with his son and his Hales. They were everything he needed.

"It's Christmas, daddy! It's Christmas, momma!"

They both laughed with their son's enthusiastic exclaim. Jamie had clearly adapted his perky attitude from his godmother, although the love for Christmas was all on Haley's account. His face was beaming with anticipation, as he really wanted to know what Santa had gotten him. Both parents had trouble keeping serious faces while their son urged them on to come downstairs quickly.

"What is all the rush about?"

"It is Christmas, daddy. Santa Claus came and brought us a lot of presents?"

"Really? What did you wish for, Jimmy Jam?"

"I wished for you daddy and I got you. Now I hope for a brother or sister."

Nathan and Haley looked at eachother, panic in their eyes. How would they explain that something like that was simply not possible? At least not for now. Nathan had no problem seeing Haley as the mother of his children and it would be wonderful if their love resulted in another child. Then he would be there for the whole pregnancy and the infant years, things he had missed with his son. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he almost did not hear Hales explain.

"Sweetie, do you remember all the photographs of momma when I was pregnant of you?"

"I do. You looked beautiful, momma."

"Thanks, buddy. However, a brother or sister is not something that you can buy at the mall. Santa needs time to make you a sibling. He must spend a lot of his attention and time on making something so small and perfect. I don't think that he will bring you one this year."

Haley sighed relieved. She had avoided the big bad question, by putting the guilt on Santa. She knew that the old man could take it, she on the other hand could not. She saw her son thinking, clearly trying to comprehend what she was saying. Oh, how she hoped that he would not confront her with things she was not ready to deal with.

"Do you think I can ask for a brother or sister, next year?"

"It won't hurt to try. Now why won't you go wake up Brooke and Lucas? We will be down in a few minutes. Ok?"

"Ok. Merry Christmas, momma. Merry Christmas, daddy. I l-o-v-e you."

Nathan laughed when he saw his son running of. Brooke and Lucas had slept in the guestrooms, since it was too late to drive home yesterday. Now they would fully realise their mistake. His son was like a hurricane when he had set his mind on something. He looked at Haley and realised that she was still shaken by Jamie's last statement. He could not help but tease her a little bit.

"Well Hales, what do you say when we go back to bed? After all, Santa Claus needs a little bit of help to _make something so small and perfect_. And I can assure you, I will be spending a lot of time and attention on the job."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know it is." He flashed his trademark smirk. "Besides I love to make you blush. It is very cute on you."

"Really? Nathan Scott, tell me something…"

"Anything you want, Hales."

"When your son would have looked up at you and he would have asked you where babies came from, what would you have said?"

She threw him a victorious smile when she saw him squirm. Moreover, she loved the hint of red that lay upon his face. That would teach him. No one messed around with Haley James, future Scott, without getting a proper payback. They were however matched for eachother and he told her with a straight face:

"I would tell him to add it to his Christmas list when he is around sixteen."

"Smart move, Scott."

"I learned from the best."

He put the Christmas hat of the previous night on her head and gave her a tender smile. Although she complained that she looked silly, he found her gorgeous. She wore red pyjamas, her hair was messed up and the Christmas hat was standing unsteadily on her head, but still she was as beautiful as ever.

"Now, my favourite Christmas person, why don't we go downstairs to see what our son is up to? I am certain that my brother otherwise will drag me out of here."

"I think that it is the best idea you had in the last couple of minutes."

She smiled and quickly ran out, Nathan following rather soon. They raced eachother through the living room, eager to spend Christmas morning with the people they loved and with eachother. Oh, what a wonderful Christmas indeed.

_Sneak peak next chapter: Chaos_

"_What are you doing here? On Christmas?"_

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I hope to make it up to you and I will put several chapters online this week. This chapter is more of a filler, since I wanted to pay special attention to their reactions. In the next two chapters, I want to bring along Dan and Haley's family. However, it is up to my reviewers who I will bring up first. I hope you enjoyed this Naley goodness and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts. _

* * *

Chapter 17: Chaos

Nathan smirked when he arrived in the living room. He had raced Hales downstairs and it had made her out of breath. While she was trying to gain her composure back, Nathan surveyed the room. They had previously asked Jamie to wake up his aunt and uncle, and it seemed as if he had succeeded. While Brooke was laughing and chatting with his son, Lucas clearly was trying not to be grumpy because of his early wake-up call. Although his brother could not stand the thought of not sleeping in, he seemed willing to sacrifice his sleep to satisfy his nephew. He too had fallen hard for the little bright child.

"Merry Christmas, best friend. Although you have gotten your big present already, do you think the more humble people, including your best friend, can have their share of presents? Please?"

Haley shook her head. She knew that Brooke lived for these holidays. Ever since she had met her, they had celebrated Christmas together. Brooke resembled Nathan in more than one way for that matter. They both had absent parents, who did not appreciate their children for who they were. Brooke too had not known what happiness and harmless fun was, until the James family had more or less adopted her. They were best friends since childhood and she was a great godmother towards her son. She was happy to have her around, although her perkiness seemed sometimes too much to handle.

"Slow down, Tigger. Why don't we start with one present at the time?"

"I want to give our present to daddy, momma!"

"Go ahead, sweetie."

She smiled at his eagerness. Their gift seemed small compared to the lovely engagement ring on her right hand, but it was something that came straight from their hearts. They had not known what to give to Nathan, until he himself had given the right idea. He had told her once how he regretted not to have been there during her pregnancy and the following years. Therefore, they had made him a personal photo book. Her entire family had given her pictures, and she and Jamie had written personal messages underneath them all. She hoped that it would be enough to ease his feeling of guilt.

"Wow, buddy. Is this for me?"

"Yep. Momma and I made it ourselves."

"Then I am certain that this will be perfect."

As soon as Nathan opened the present, his heart clenched. Inside the paper was a beautiful raven coloured book, with pictures of his lovely fiancé and son. He flipped through the pages, smiling when he saw photographs of pregnant Hales or his son in his younger years. They seemed happy and he knew that they wanted to show that to him, to ease his guilt and to make him feel like he was a part of it all. This gift meant so much to him and he was unable to express his gratitude, as he was overwhelmed with a feeling of love and happiness.

"Do you like it, daddy? Uncle Lucas told me that you used to play for the Ravens, so I picked that colour especially for you. Momma helped me with the writing and the order."

"It is wonderful, Jimmy Jam. It is the best present I have ever got."

Over his son's head, Nathan shared a loving look with Haley. She seemed to understand what he meant and she nodded her head, silently indicating that he did not have to thank her. He knew that she had done it out of love and his gaze softened when he saw her smile. His son had been right when he said that angels existed. She was the perfect example.

* * *

After they had all received their presents, everyone was sitting at the breakfast table. Haley was still thinking about the wonderful gift Nathan had given her. Although she had always been afraid that her son would be teased or bullied for not having a father, she had not known what she could do about it. Her fiancé however had solved that problem and Nathan Royal Scott was now officially the father of Jamie. She had cried when he had shown her the birth certificate, saying that her presents seemed so humble and little against everything he had done. He had only looked her in the eyes, saying: _"Hales, love is the only thing you cannot buy and I have been lucky enough to receive it. Not only from you, but also from our son. No man can ask for a greater gift."_ Ever since then, she had been smiling nonstop.

They were just about to start, when the doorbell rang. They did not expect anyone, since Senor Del Campo spend the night with his friends and none of them had family that would come around. Hawthorne had apparently already opened the door, because noise could be heard from the hallway. Nathan sighed as soon as he saw who it was. Right in front of him were his father and mother, Tree Hill's golden parents. If only it was true.

"What are you doing here? On Christmas?"

"Oh, honey. We really wanted to see you. It is Christmas, Nate."

"You could have spared your efforts, mom. I do not want to see either one of you."

'But honey…"

Nathan saw his mom tremble. He knew that he was a little harsh on her, but it was true. She had never paid attention to him and now all of a sudden she wanted to spend Christmas with him. Moreover, she knew how much he hated his father and she should have known better than to bring him along. He knew his father and he would probably once again slander everything of his life.

"It is useless, Deb. He rather spends Christmas with mine bastard and the tramp he hired. I see that she has brought her spawn. It only seems normal for such a heartless bitch. Although I have to say, her girlfriend does not look so bad. Maybe you can get your hands on her, Nate."

By the time he was finished, everyone in the room was seething. He had insulted each and every one of them and emotions were suddenly running very high. Brooke tried to calm down Lucas the best she could, while Haley went to stand next to Nathan. She silently showed her support, assuring him that she would not go anywhere, no matter what his parents said.

"I will not let you come here to insult my family, dad. Lucas is my brother and if you are not man enough to accept that, I feel sorry for you. As for Haley, she is my fiancé and the mother of my child. Brooke is her best friend and I can assure you that they all have a bigger and better heart than you will ever have. Now, do us a favour and do not show up here anymore."

"Your fiancé? Nate, honey, how long is this been going on? Is she pregnant?"

"If you were more concerned about my life and if you would pay more attention to the environnement than to the bar, you would know that this little child is our son, James Scott."

"Your son? Are you sure about that, Nathan? Because you cannot know anything for sure about such a slut."

Jamie had not been paying a lot of attention. Although he had not understand much of what had been said, he knew that his parents and Uncle Lucas were angry and he therefore was too. However, he had understood the last word and his aunt Brooke had once told him that it was a very mean word to say. He could not let this mean man say something like that about his mother and he ran towards him.

Nathan was surprised to see Jamie running towards his father. However, his surprise was nothing compared to the fact that his son, this little boy, begun kicking his father in the shine. He had never expected him to do something like that and he immediately went to get his son before his father would do anything. He brought him back to Lucas and Brooke, before he went back to his parents. At that time, the bell once again rang.

"Don't worry, I will go this time." Haley whispered. "And I have to admit, Nathan Scott, I have never seen anything sexier than you defending us. No wonder where our son got his charm. I will be back in a second. Meanwhile, do not try to kill anyone and prevent our son from the same." She winked before she went outside.

Nathan smiled at her antics, before he concentrated once again on his parents. He could only hope that it were children singing Christmas carols at the door, because he honestly did not know how much more he could take. His hopes however where crushed when he saw the amount of people that came in. Oh, dear Lord.

_Sneak peak next chapter: This is going to be fun!_

"_Look who has arrived! It is the Brady Bunch! Seriously, Nate?"_

**A/N: This chapter deals with more course language and I am not exactly sure if this is the right rating. If anyone thinks I should move it up, please let me now. I brought along Dan and Deb first, since Haley's family is clearly more amusing and pleasant. I hope that you liked it and as always, review! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 18: This is going to be fun!

Haley smiled when she headed to the door. Although she had taught her son to always behave himself and never use violence against someone, she could not help the fact that she was proud of his behaviour. He had acted like that to prevent her from hurt and disappointment and it amazed her that her little boy was so considerate over her feelings. She still remembered the day he had told her that he would be her protector…

_Haley was crying silently at the kitchen table. She had found her son's Christmas list and it had made her heart break when she saw that he added his dad. She resented herself for not being able to remember her son's father or for giving him what he wanted most. __He was such a precocious child, always helping and doing what was best for others, but he was still a child. _

"_Momma, what is wrong?"_

_She saw her son standing in the doorway, clad in only his pyjamas, worry etching his voice. Although she had tried to be as silent as possible, he still must have heard her. She smiled convincingly, hoping that it would assure him. He already saw more than a child his age normally did and she did not want to add anything more to the list._

"_Nothing is wrong, sweetie. How could there be anything wrong when the most handsome man on earth is standing in my kitchen?"_

_The sound of his laughter made her happy. He enjoyed being in the centre of attention, something he must have inherited from his father. She picked him up and pulled him on her lap, enjoying the smell and feel of her son. Although it was normally her task to make him feel safe and secured, it sometimes felt like he was better in doing so. The moment she looked in his blue eyes, she saw the seriousness and sincerity that he tried to show._

"_You should not worry, momma. I will protect you. I am sure that daddy would do the same if he could be here right now. I love you, momma. Always and forever."_

"_I love you to, son. For now and eternity."_

Her gaze was soft as she remembered the precious moment. Her son had done his best to fulfil his role as her protector and he had been right when he said that his dad would do the same. Nathan had defended them against his own family with so much love and passion that it had amazed her. The moment he stood up against his father was the moment she realised that they were definitely in this for the long haul. She once again smiled when she opened the door, knowing that they already had experienced the worst. Her smile froze however as soon as she saw who were standing on the porch.

Nathan meanwhile was trying to calm down. He hated his parents for ruining this moment. It angered him that his parents never held him in account; they always placed their own happiness before that of their son. He had never known what he missed until he had met his own family. Hales and Jamie meant the world to him and he would always place their happiness before his own. Therefore, he could not let anyone talk badly about them.

"Let me answer your questions. Hales is not pregnant mom, although she is definitely the mother of my son. James Lucas Scott was born eight years ago and I love him with whole my heart. I would do everything for him and the same goes for Hales. Parents do that for their children, as do partners for eachother. We form a family now, something you could never give me. I feel sonly sorry for you."

"As for you, _Dan_… I already said it. The people that live here actually have a heart. I doubt if you know the meaning of the word and I am certain that you never will. I do not want to consider you as my father anymore because it makes me feel ashamed. From now on, it will be as if you have never existed. I do not want you near my family or me anymore.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to surprise you. Is this not fun?"

"Fun? You call this fun? Why aren't you with Vivian?"

"See Jimmy. I told you that she would be calm about this."

"I do not think she is that calm, Lydia."

"Please… Do you remember the time we threatened to throw Mr. Waffles away?"

"You are right; she is definitely much calmer now."

Haley almost smiled at her parents antics. They were extravagant and outgoing, and sometimes so insane that you could not help but laugh. However, now was not the time for a surprise visit. She could almost imagine the faces of Nathan's parents when she introduced them to eachother. They would be shocked beyond reason and it would definitely not help her case. The bickering meanwhile was still going on and she quickly put an end to it.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Oh, right. You know what it is like, Haley Bop. Vivian can sometimes be so boring and we decided to spend Christmas with our other favourite daughter and grandson."

"Just say that you wanted to see the fiancé, Lyd."

"What??"

She stared at her parents. She was only engaged for one day and only three other people knew about it. She was sure that Nathan and Lucas had not said anything, considering they did not know her parents and her own son had been too tired to call his grandparents. That left only one other option. Brooke. She would kill her best friend as soon as she had the chance but she had the feeling that she would have to postpone it until later.

"Jesus, Haley. Did you have to shout like that?"

"She always had a good pair of lungs, sweetheart."

"Indeed, she had. I remember the time when we were sleeping in our bed and…"

"Mom!"

"You are right, that is not the point. What your mom was trying to say was that Brooke called us with the news of your engagement. Since we always thought that Mr. Waffles would be the only man that ever came in your bed, you can imagine our surprise."

"You are forgetting, Jim that our dear Haley Bop already had a man in her bed. Do you forget our handsome grandson?"

"Technically, they never slept in her bed. It seems that our children have the habit of sleeping around in other men's bed."

"They must have it from us. We also like to sleep in…"

"Mom!"

Haley blushed when she heard her parents so openly discussing her sex life and the lack of it. However, hearing her parents talk about their sex life was definitely not something she was looking forward to. She interrupted them although she knew that she would have to start explaining. They probably would be surprised to hear that her fiancé was the father of her child but knowing them, they would probably say something like: _"So this is the man who replaced Mr. Waffles."_

"Listen, mom. I know that you are very anxious to meet my fiancé but now is not the right time. Maybe you could come back later and than I can introduce you properly."

"Is he home?"

"Yes, but…"

"Is he decent?"

"Yes, dad. But…"

"Then we are staying."

Haley looked on in shock and utter amazement as she saw her parents walk inside, clearly headed in the direction of the living room. She knew that this was destined to be a disaster and she prepared herself for the worst. Just as she was about to enter, she heard Nathan speak.

* * *

"Let me answer your questions. Hales is not pregnant mom, although she is definitely the mother of my son. James Lucas Scott was born eight years ago and I love him with whole my heart. I would do everything for him and the same goes for Hales. Parents do that for their children, as do partners for eachother. We form a family now, something you could never give me. I feel sonly sorry for you."

She was once again totally memorized with the sight of her fiancé. She had told him earlier that she found him sexy when he defended her and it had not been a lie. She loved the fire in his eyes and the way he expressed his feelings. However, her mother interrupted her with her questioning.

"Tell me, Haley Bop. Is the brooding guy at the table your fiancé or is it the furious guy?"

"The furious guy. And for the record, his name is Nathan."

"I am glad it is him. You need some fire in your life and broody boy over there would not have been able to deliver that. I am only stating the truth, Haley. In case you are starting to shout again."

"It seems like you have a keeper there, Haley Bop."

"You think so dad?

"Absolutely. That was a very heartfelt speech and you know how I feel about them."

"Just admit that you are emotional, Jim. You even cry with tennis."

Haley shook her head, laughing. Her parents were definitely something else. She stopped however, when she heard Nathan announce that he wanted nothing to do with Dan anymore. She wondered if he did not make any hasty decisions but it seemed like Dan had gone one step to far. Nathan would not forgive him anymore. She swallowed when she saw Dan turn around, first noticing her and her parents.

"Look who has arrived! It is the Brady Bunch. Seriously, Nate? Would you really change your parents for them?"

Nathan did not know who the strangers were but by their looks, it did not seem hard to guess. The resemblance with Hales and the look on her face told him that he was dealing with her parents. He had to admit that they seemed somewhat strange, both smiling goofily. He knew however that no matter what they wore or how they looked, he would like them. Because they made Hales. Besides, nothing was worse than his parents. Therefore, he said without doubt:

"In a heartbeat."

He saw the surprised smiles of his soon to be parents-in-law and he knew that it must look strange. He had never met them before and still he already trade his own parents for them. He heard the muffled sounds of his parents but it did not bother him. The only person that mattered was Hales and the way her eyes had lit up when he had said the words. He watched in relief when he saw his parents leave his house and with that, out of his life. His father-in-law broke the tension by saying:

"We are most definitely not the Brady Bunch but we can do a great impression of Star Trek."

**A/N: It know it has been a while since I last updated and I truly apologize. I am still in the midle of finals and I have to concentrate on studying. With the new year however and a little bit of encouragement (thanks to dareNALEYtomove), I have been able to update and I hope that you are all still interested in this story. Have fun with this chapter and let me know if you are still with me and the story. xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter 19: Parents and teddy bears

Nathan smiled contently. He was glad that his parents were gone, although it still pained him to know that they never had and never would care for him. They only cared for themselves and he almost pitied them for not knowing what they were missing. The complete opposite however could be said of Haley's parents. It seemed as if each look was filled with love and pleasure and anyone could clearly see that they cared for eachother and for their family. It made him even more happier to know that Hales was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

"You must be, Nathan. I could say that I have heard a lot of you but then again, I never lie."

"Do not listen to my husband. Besides, he does."

"Excuse me?"

"He lies all the time. There was the time when…"

"Do not listen to her, Nathan. My mom has the tendency to ramble about almost everything."

"It is a shame we cannot say the same about you, isn't it Haley Bop?"

Nathan smirked. Her parents seemed to be as carefree and fun as they looked. Moreover, they clearly knew their daughter by heart. Even he had already noticed her tendency to ramble and he was amused to see it reappear now. Nevertheless, it made him also sad because he knew that his own parents would not have been able to give one of his characteristics and least of all, in such an outgoing way.

"Nathan, as you have already guessed, these two idiots are my parents. Mom and dad, this is my fiancé Nathan Scott."

"It is nice to meet you, son. Contrary to popular belief, we can actually behave normal."

"It is nice to meet you both."

"Now that we have cut the introductions, I would like to hear how you two met. I always that our dearest Haley Bop would be stuck with Mr. Waffles forever but it seemed as if she found a replacement. So tell me all…"

Nathan was spared an answer because his son seemed to find that the adults had had time enough and he wanted his share of attention now. He nervously smiled when he saw Jamie being cuddled and welcomed by his grandparents, soon followed by a hesitant Lucas and a bouncy Brooke. It gave him some time to think how they would explain what happened before their engagement. He could hardly say, _'I got Hales pregnant, left her and when I finally saw her again, I did not recognize her and offered her money to pretend to be my wife'_

No matter how carefree they were, they would certainly not approve of his explanation.

"Brooke, why don't you and Lucas take Jamie to the kitchen? Annie has made some special Christmas cookies for him and I am sure he will love them."

Nathan smiled when he saw his son sprint down to the kitchen, clearly happy with the fact that he was allowed to eat cookies at this time. Brooke and Lucas followed him, both knowing that this was a time where he and Hales needed to be alone. Apparently, her parents noticed too because he heard her father say:

"Is something wrong? You don't want to ask for her hand, do you?"

"No, it is not that."

"You want us to adopt you? Because then, your marriage with Haley is off limits."

"Maybe he wants us to drive a get-away car, Jim. I have always wanted to do that."

"Mom! Dad! Can you just be serious for a moment, please?"

"You are not pregnant, are you?"

"No, dad. But it has something to do with a pregnancy…"

* * *

"So you tell me that you have made my daughter pregnant, abandoned her, only to see her again and offer her money to play your wife?"

Haley sighed at this very short, yet true display of the facts. They had told her parents the truth and she had insisted on telling them everything because she knew that secrets always came out. Her parents had listened and she had seen her father grow angrier by the minute. She could only hope that he would not do something to Nathan. Although they had explained the reason behind Nathan's shortcoming, her father still saw her as his little girl who needed protection. As a parent, she knew how it was like to feel this way. As a fiancée however she desperately wished to avoid this all.

"Jim, calm down."

"You ask me to calm down, Lyd?"

"I do. Besides, it takes two to tango and our daughter has chosen to do so willingly."

"But she is our daughter."

"I know. But remember what I told you when she went to prom with Marvin?"

Her curiosity was peaked now. Although it made her uncomfortable to know that her parents discussed her love life openly, she wanted to know what they said towards eachother. Marvin had been her friend throughout high school and he had escorted her out of friendship. It made her chuckle to find out that her parents had expected something differently.

"I hardly think this applies here."

"She always has been a very mature and responsible girl. She has chosen Nathan back then and she has chosen him now. We might not know Nathan now but we do know our daughter. We can trust her heart, as we have always done. And if you do not agree with me, then you are sleeping on the floor from now on."

She smiled at her mother's words. Although her parents may seem careless and reckless to the outside world, they loved their children with all their hearts. It comforted her to know that she could always be certain of their support and love. She cringed when she saw her father stepping towards Nathan.

"Welcome to our family, Nate. Be good to my girl and grandson or will come kill you myself, no matter how many lonely night I will have to endure."

"Do not worry, honey. As soon as he hurts Haley or Jamie, I will be the one at front who is killing him."

She blinked away some tears when she saw Nathan's reaction. After having dealt with his parents, he was now welcomed into a completely new family and she was certain that they would learn to love him as much as she did now. Her eyes were filled with love when she saw him gaze at her over the top of her parents' heads. He was her everything and she would make him help to remember that.

"Jim, why don't we go to the kitchen? You told me that you were hungry."

"What are you talking about? I am not."

"Then your grandson is. Come on, goofball."

Haley shook her head at her mother's obvious departure. It seemed as if she knew how much they both needed to be alone after this stressful morning and she was grateful towards her for giving her this much needed alone time with her fiancé. Nathan apparently had the same thoughts because she was pulled towards him, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Has truly one morning passed?"

"It seems so. I promise you however that our next Christmas will be better."

"Hales, this Christmas was everything I ever wished for. I have freed myself from my parents and two wonderful people have offered to welcome me in their own family."

"You don't mind that they are a little bit crazy?"

"Absolutely not. Besides, they have made you and for that I am eternally grateful."

The rest of his speech went probably lost in her kiss. The events of the entire morning combined with the rush of love and passion she felt for him overtook her. She pulled him closer to her and knew that this was a feeling that she would hold onto forever. It was only minutes later when Nathan suddenly remembered something.

"Hales, who is Mr. Waffles?"

She only laughed before giving him another sensual kiss, all thoughts about parents and teddy bears disappearing out of their minds. And to both of them, it felt like this Christmas had indeed not been so bad after all.

**A/N: Just too give you a little bit of insight in what is still to come: Senor Del Campo does not know anything about the changes but soon will when a certain Scott calls him and new year will be very special for all the Scotts. Have fun and you know, reviews is chapters :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Borrowed hearts

**Author: **Renova26

**Category: **romance/family/drama

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or Borrowed hearts, nor the song 'Always and forever' by Heatwave

_This story is loosely based on the film "Borrowed hearts". Naturally, I will add some of my own twists and turns, otherwise there wouldn't be a point in making this story. I hope you enjoy and leave me your reviews! It's always good to know your thoughts._

* * *

Chapter20: Quietness and love

Haley wandered around in the quiet house. It seemed too peaceful, especially after everything that had happened yesterday. After her parents had given their blessing to the engagement, she and Nathan had been so tired that all they could think about was sleep. All day, she had wanted to make up for lost time but her fiancé had been nowhere to find. It seemed as if everyone had disappeared by now and she was left on her own, in a house that was far too peaceful.

She knew that quietness never meant anything good. As a child, her parents had used the silence to punish her because they knew that there was nothing worse they could do to their talkative daughter. As a mother, she had learnt that silence stood for problems…

_She was in the kitchen, making dinner when sh__e heard her son enter the room. She saw the look of innocence on his face, one that not mirrored his usual playful behaviour. She decided to let it go and asked him instead about his day._

"_Hi honey. How was your day?"_

"_Everything was fine, momma."_

"_What did you? Did anything special happen, today?"_

"_Nope. Can I help you with something, momma?"_

_Haley realised immediately that her son was hiding something for her. He was normally very talkative, a habit that he had inherited from her and now he even refused to talk. Even stranger was the fact that he voluntarily offered to help her, something she normally had to ask from him._

"_Spill it, mister. What did you do? And don't give me any excuses because I know you."_

"_I got in a fight with Chuck. He said that my father didn't love me and that he would not have left us if it weren't for me. Do you think I am not loveable enough, momma?"_

_Her heart clenched when she heard the innocent words spoken by her boy. She could not stay mad at him because she knew that she would have acted the same way if someone would have said that to her. Although she wanted to give that boy a mind of her own, she had to remind Jamie that he was above all of that._

"_Sweetie, don't you ever think that you are not loveable enough. You are a wonderful person and everyone loves you so much. Your grandparents, your aunts and uncles, your nieces and nephews, your friends, they all think the world of you. I praise myself lucky because I am blessed with such a great son and so does your father."_

"_You think so, momma?"_

"_I know so. Now, I don't want to hear you hitting people again. You are above all of that. You are stronger than they are and they will realise that in time."_

"_Thanks, momma. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Jimmy Jam. Now go to your room, there will be no television this evening."_

That evening, she had learnt that peace and quietness were something to be aware of. She found the reason for the abnormal silence as soon as she entered the living room. Her fiancé had created the perfected environnement for romance and seduction. The room was beautifully lit with candles, the fire burnt brightly and the table was beautifully set for two. The most romantic thing however was the look on Nathan's face. It held passion, admiration, respect and so much love that it took her breath away. His blue eyes were transfixed on her hazel ones and neither one seemed able to stop looking at eachother. She smiled when he opened his arms, immediately stepping in them. They stood there for a moment, content with just being in eachothers arms. She finally pulled back, amazed with the man in front of her.

"How did you do all of this?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my beautiful fiancée so I have kicked everyone out of the house. This evening is only for me and the girl who makes my heart beat faster."

"Is that right?"

Nathan loved the playful look in her eyes. If someone had asked him what he loved most about Haley James, soon to be Scott, he would have said _her_. He could not name one specific characteristic because he loved them all the same. She meant everything to him and he would spend the rest of his life a happy man if he could just spend it with her. He knew this evening had been a good idea and the reward made it all the more special.

Haley frowned when she felt Nathan smile against her lips. They had kissed on quite some occasions but this was the first time she evoked such a reaction from him. She stepped away from his embrace, her eyebrow quirking when she looked at him. Her only response was a huge smirk.

"My heart indeed beats faster, Hales. I should do this more often if this is my reward."

She blushed when she heard his comment. It always amazed her that she was the one to whom he talked like that, the one who was responsible for the love and passion in his eyes. If their son would look after his father, he would make someday some girl very happy. Thinking about her son made her wonder where he was.

"Where is Jamie?"

"Your parents offered to look after him for the evening. They mentioned going to the circus, since it seemed that you would never do that. They were talking about clowns and grinning faces but I couldn't quite follow."

Haley shivered when he mentioned clowns. She had hated them ever since she was little and she could not understand how people believed them to be funny. Unfortunately, her son did not share her convictions and was in fact quite fond of them. He had even wanted to dress up as a clown for the annual costume party at school but she had quickly given him another idea. No child of her was ever going to be dressed as monsters.

"You know my parents. They can be a handful sometimes. Now, I want to hear a little bit more about the romantic time that lies ahead of us, Mr Scott."

"Anything for you, Miss James."

"What's for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese. According to our son, this is the one and only food of the gods."

She chucked when she heard the clear unbelief in his voice. He was obviously used to more refined food, which made her favourite dish sound ridiculous. Nevertheless, there had been a time when that had been the only thing she knew how to cook and, as time went by, became their favourite meal. She had in fact claimed the title 'food of the gods'.

While they ate, they talked. He told her about his love for basketball, about his insecurities regarding his parents and about his newfound fatherhood. She told him about her music, about her insecurities regarding motherhood and about her life in general. They built a whole other basis of love, one that was made of mutual understanding and respect. Afterwards, Nathan put on the music.

"Do you want to dance with me, Haley James?"

"I would be delighted, Nathan Scott."

It was only when they danced that Nathan became aware of the lyrics. He had arranged this dinner with the help of Brooke and Jamie, leaving Brooke in charge of the music. He had expected the love songs but he had never expected the words to reflect his own feelings regarding this memorizing woman in his arms.

_Always and forever_

_Each moment with you_

_Is just like a dream to me_

_That somehow came true_

_And I know tomorrow_

_Will still be the same_

_Cause we've got a life of love_

_That won't ever change and.._

_Every day_

_Love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away_

_With a smile_

_Take time to tell me_

_You really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_I'll always love you Forever_

_There'll always be sunshine_

_When I look at you_

_It's something I can't explain_

_Just the things that you do_

_And if you get lonely_

_Phone me and take_

_A second to give to me_

_That magic you make and.._

_Every day_

_Love me your own special way_

_Melt all my heart away_

_With a smile_

_Take time to tell me_

_You really care_

_And we'll share tomorrow together_

_I'll always love you Forever_

Haley sighed happily. She had only once felt so much happiness and that had been the day Jamie was born. She would never forget the feeling when they first put him in her arms. Both her son and her fiancé had the remarkable gift of making her feel welcome and loved. She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard Nathan speak.

"You know that I will love you forever, Haley James."

"And I will love you always, Nathan Scott."

"I could not have been happier than the day you walked into my house and shook me to life again. You are my world and nothing will ever change that."

"You wonderful man. I wonder if it is possible to experience so much happiness. It feels almost abnormal."

"Whenever I am with you, I am not normal. I don't think I want to become normal ever again. Not with you, Hales. I want an eternity of abnormal happiness with you."

"Than we'll better start now."

Nathan was about to say something, when he heard her mumble "Shut up and kiss me". He willingly obliged and before long, both of them had found their eternity of abnormal happiness. His last thought was '_maybe Jamie will get his little brother after all_'.

**A/N: I feel horrible for abandoning this story for such a long time. The last couple of months, I have dealt with some personal stuff but I am glad to say that it seems as if everything is working out now. I hope you have not forgotten this story and that you are still with me for the last couple of chapters. Love, xxx**


End file.
